


The Clash of Reality and Love

by DrowningFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningFeels/pseuds/DrowningFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn can't seem to confess his undying love for Niall as he slowly loses his grasp on him. Niall tries to rekindle his old flame with Harry, while Harry tries to chase Louis back into his arms. Will they pass their test for love and make everything right again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work, i know it's very short, but if it's successful, i will definitely continue writing and make the chapters longer.

The limousine pulls up to the Red Carpet as the boys step out, preparing to pose for the flashing cameras and the sound of hysterical fans. Each of the boys wearing, new, sleek, and fitted suits. Louis is found to be behind all the boys as he tries to remove his wedgie, nobody notices except Harry.

“Bloody hell mate” Harry whispers to Zayn, as Zayn smiles for the paparazzi. The boys start to casually walk further down the Red Carpet, until they're stopped by an entertainment reporter.

“Wow, this is going to turn out to be a spectacular night here at the Pop Sensation Awards and speaking of pop sensations, here comes One Direction! Good evening gentlemen, I understand that you guys are nominated for three awards, what are your thoughts?”

“We would to thank our fans for all the support that we have gotten, without them, we wouldn’t be where we are today. It’s such an honor to be here tonight and be able to cherish this moment. To you fans out there watching tonight, check my twitter after the show for a surprise!” as Liam states ecstatically.

“I think Liam truly speaks for all of us, we are immensely grateful, it has always been the effort of the fans for us even being here tonight.” Louis says last minute.

~ ~ ~

“Lift your chin up” Louis says, as he fixes Harry’s bowtie.

“Louis, I’ve been meaning to speak to you about something….” Harry whispers as he takes Louis to the back of the dressing room.

“Yes Harry babe, what’s up?” Louis asks, as he has an idea about what Harry wants to talk about.

“Lou, you know I care deeply about you, but lately all this pressure from the media has been destroying me… What even kills me the most is when reporters ask about Eleanor and you, even though you’ve told me that every time you reply, you’re talking about me, I just can’t help but feel as if you’re actually talking about her.” Harry, now staring at the ground contemplating if it was the right decision to bring the issue up to with right before the award show.

“Ha… Harry, why would you ever think that? You know it’s hard for me to do deal with all this pressure, especially with management grasping us by the balls and preventing us from being what we used to be.” Louis voice cracks.

“Lou, you know I don’t give a fuck what management says, did they get us here? No they didn’t! We even have fans dedicated just for us to be together, but they don’t actually know if we’re together or not. I love you Lou, but I don’t know if we’re going to last any longer if you’re going to keep hiding and be ashamed of me” Harry now furious leaves an astonished Louis alone in the dressing room.

“I didn’t do anything wrong, I’m trying to my best…” Louis say to no one in particular as he starts to sobs to himself, he crouches to the floor, not knowing what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read my first chapter, it means alot to me! I know the first chapter sucks, but bare with my please, i'm trying to set up the story with the first few chapters.
> 
> In case you don't understand what "***" represents, it just shows there is a change in the POV or scene.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall all look towards Louis’ direction, feeling helpless and confused about what action they should take about the current situation.

 “Aye chaps, we need to do something to cheer up Lou, and quick, we don’t want the media to cover this story.” Liam states, biting his lips to cam his nerves.

 Zayn and Niall nod, reassuring Liam’s concern. Niall strolls over to Louis’ side and snuggles against him, he just wants to wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and give him an affectionate hug to comfort him, but he restrains himself from doing so thinking it isn’t the appropriate time. Zayn grabs the tissue box not sure about what he can to exactly to help Louis, except be at his side and slowly caress his back. Liam decides it’s best to go search for Harry and see if he can help resolves things between Lou and Haz, he thinks Niall and Zayn will do fine handling Lou.

 “Lou, please don’t cry, smile for me please. If you cheer up, I’ll take you out to Nandos, we can eat chips and chicken. Anything you want.” Niall whispers to Louis as he starts to salivate at the idea of dining at Nandos.

 “I know you’ve mentioned not to talk about what Harry and you have going on, but we notice you guys are going through a rough bump on the road at the moment. I know it’s hard to maintain any type of relationship, but you can’t just give up and cry every time the going gets rough. I don’t know if you see it, but you two have so much potential, it illuminates when you guys are together.”

 “Thanks lads, my mind hasn’t been exactly on earth lately. Harry and I have been trying to get the situation handled, but Harry isn’t as patient as I anticipated. I want Harry to be happy, but it’s not easy to just come out and be able to accept the reality of how things will change. Why can’t I just love the person I want to love without being judged?” Louis grabs a tissue from Zayn and blows his nose as Louis starts to weep again, hiding his face between his knees.

***

Harry punches the wall and strips his shirt off. Ignoring everybody who greets him.

He spots Liam and tries to make a run for it before he is stopped, but he realized he’s too late. He curses under his breath and is already annoyed knowing Liam will ask him about what happened between him and Louis.

 “Hey mate! Don’t leave, I want to speak with you.” Liam puts his arm around Harry’s neck and sits Harry down on a nearby chair.  Liam pats Harry on the shoulder and gives him a look of concern. Liam knows his must choose his words wisely before speaking or Harry might throw a tantrum.

 “Harry, I’m not exactly sure what is going on at the moment, but I want you to know if you need anyone to talk to, you can come to me and I’m all ears.”

Harry hesitated before responding to Liam’s concern. He took a deep breath and took a long sigh, relaxing his broad shoulders. “Liam, I’m not exactly sure where Lou and I are standing at the moment, but I know we’re not on a good foot. I’m becoming frustrated and what hurts is, I don’t think Louis realizes how much emotional pain I go through trying to pretend we aren’t together, especially in interviews when he’s asked about ‘Larry Stylinson’ and he scoffs at the idea of it ever being possible. I just sometimes wonder if he’s using me.”

 Liam now understands Harry’s concerns, as he never realized how much of a problem it has actually been for Harry to ignore his feelings. “Harry, this is where you have to take a stand, either you throw everything on the table or Louis will never understand. You know how Louis is sometimes; he expects the world to revolve around him, thinking it’s his way or the highway. Now it’s your turn to give him that option. You have to make him realize how much you mean to him.” Liam satisfied with his answer, thinking how well organized that actually came out to be. “ _I should be getting an award for this_ ” Liam’s mind thinks. Harry gives Liam a faint smile, but his eyes show as if he has hit a realization.

 “You know what Liam, that’s exactly what I’m going to do, I can’t go and screw things up for the group. I don’t want you guys feeling as if you need to be involved, but guess that’s a little too late… Thanks Li, it means the world to me.”

 They both get up and give each other a tight embracing hug, not ashamed if anybody sees them hugging. Nobody will ever understand how close the boys to each other. 

***

“I think it’s time for me to take a break, this whole relationship Harry and I have has been giving me anxiety lately and I just need time to think” Louis says anxiously 

 Zayn and Niall at each other worried about what is going to happen. Things are clearly not going to go well. Niall doesn’t notice, but Zayn stares intimately into his eyes and sighs confused about how to feel. Niall makes the assumption that Zayn feels stressed about the current drama between Louis and Harry and decides to handle Louis for the rest of the night. Before he knows it, Harry barges into the dressing room, before he says anything, Niall and Zayn excuse themselves and leave the room. Louis looks up to see Harry leaning down in front in him, when he opens his mouth to speak, the soft lips of Harry’s ambush his lips and his hands start to rub his cheekbones as reliefs surges through his body.

 “Harry I just want to apologize and say-” before he can finish his sentence, Harry interrupts him and says “Can you hold on what you’re about to say, I need to get this off my chest.” Louis nods. “Lou, I understand I’ve been pressuring you too much about revealing our relationship status, but I just want to reassure you that it’s ok and I should be the one apologizing for everything. You mean so much to me and when I got mad, I wasn’t being mad at you, I was being mad at myself for not being understanding. I was just talking to Liam and he gave me some insightful advice. I didn’t exactly follow through what he said, but it was still useful. A feeling in my gut told me I wasn’t being fair and I wouldn’t be sane without you.” Harry gives Louis a quick peck on the lips, wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and carries him to the leather couch. A sense of confusion goes through Louis’ mind as he’s left at a lost of words.

***

Liam walks back to the dressing room and spots Niall and Zayn pressing their ears against the door. “Well, aren’t you chaps being a bit nosy. You guys know better than that,” Niall gives Liam a glare and tell him to be quiet. “These damn doors must be soundproof because I could barely hear a fucking word,” obvious disappointment in Niall’s words. Zayn starts to lose his moment of thought when he starts to smell Niall, he smells like Irish Spring soap. He suddenly starts to flush at thoughts of Niall and him being together in a shower, but his eyes now focus on Niall waving his hands at him,

 “Zayn are you listening to me?”

 “Um… What?” Zayn starts to feel the heat in his cheeks rise with embarrassment.

 “We’re going inside the dressing room now, are you coming in with us?” Without answering, Zayn follows behind Niall and Liam into the dressing room. When they enter, they see Louis and Harry cuddling on the sofa, which leaves a smile on the rest of the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think?
> 
> How do you feel about the Larry moments?
> 
> What about Ziall?
> 
> I was originally just going to focus on Larry, but i've decided to work on Ziall as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a smut, but nothing too detailed (in my view). I'll save the good stuff for later.   
> I hope you guys enjoy!

 

The award show comes to an end and of course the boys won all three awards they were nominated for. The boys were being escorted through the back exit as Paul shoves them to avoid the soon to be crowd of fangirls. Zayn decided this was a good opportunity to grope on Niall’s butt without him realizing who or what is grabbing him; Niall’s ass tensed and clutched together, as he started to feel flustered. They rush into the van and make it just in time to avoid a herd of screaming fans coming from behind the van. The boys sit in the order of, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Harry and Louis. Harry smirks at Louis, teasing him by rubbing his leg against Louis’ thigh. Louis starts to squirm in his seat, trying to hide his growing bulge and resist all his urges at pouncing at Harry.

***

The boys depart ways to their rooms to rest for the night, Zayn and Niall sharing a room, Harry and Louis in the same suite, and Liam alone, which Liam doesn't mind, he enjoys having time to himself. “Alright, chaps, I’m going to go give it a stroke and call it a night, till tomorrow then,” Liam waves as he enters his room. Harry whispers into Louis’ ear and says, “I hope your ass is warm and tight tonight, I’ll be looking forward to pounding you into tomorrow,” Louis flushes, feeling Harry’s hot breath on his earlobe as Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist.

Niall stands in the middle of the hallway staring at the couple. His mind starts to wander into the past and he doesn’t know the feeling that is building inside him, he doesn’t know if it’s anger, jealously, or just pure loneliness. He feels a poke on his side and gravitates his attention to Zayn who is standing next to him smiling, opening to the door to their room as they both enter. “I think I’m going to call it a night” Niall states, drifting away into his thought. “No! We should um… Celebrate! We should celebrate with some champagne and dessert,” Zayn says, trying to find any reason to keep Niall awake and to himself. Niall eyes brighten up when he hears the word dessert, “Sure, I think I can stay up for some dessert. Order for me while I go shower.” Niall striping off his shirt in Zayn’s sight, leaving Zayn to speculate all the different things he would do to Niall.

***

“Ah fuck” Louis moans when Harry picks him up from his ass, making Louis wrap his legs around his waist. Harry trailing kissing all over Louis’ neck, leaving love bites and making Louis moan in ecstasy. Louis hands wrap around Harry’s neck, feeling Harry’s bulge poking him, causing friction on his bum; “Fuck me, fuck me hard” losing his control of breathing as he’s laid on the bed. Harry starts to remove both of their pants and throws them across the room, giving Louis’ bare bottom a spank, making him squeal. Harry opens the drawer to the side, grabbing the lube and applying some to his fingers, thrusting one finger into Louis, giving him time to adjust. Louis bites his bottom lip and throws his head back, ravaging his hands through Harry’s curls. Eventually Harry’s ends up thrusting three fingers into Louis, stimulating his prostate and finding pleasure from Louis’ pleas and whimpers. He decides Louis is ready and lines himself into Louis. He starts to kiss Louis, his tongue asking for entrance as Louis moans into lips. “So fucking tight, oh fuck Louis,” his lips now kissing all over Louis’ torso, Louis trying his best to prevent from screaming at the sensation as Harry rams into his prostate. Each thrust having more force than the last, making both of them groan. Louis almost reaches his orgasm, but is stopped by Harry, “Don’t come yet babe, I’m almost there” quickening his pace. “Please, please let me come, ah… I can’t contain myself any longer.” Louis releases himself, his come all over his torso and rubbing onto Harry’s torso. Harry finds his releases not long after and collapses next to Louis.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him closer to him, leaving soft kisses down his spine. “I love you Lou,” Harry softly whispers and Louis manages to let out a “mmhm” before falling asleep. Harry is a bit hurt at the response Louis gave, but doesn’t believe Louis meant any harm. Harry lays his head on Louis’ neck, closing his eyes to fall asleep and suddenly remember Louis had something to say to him in the dressing room at the award show. He shrugs and decides to ask him about it tomorrow, but for now he falls asleep knowing Louis is still with him. 

***

“Chocolate covered strawberries! Yum, I love those, did you get any whipped cream?” Niall ecstatic to see what Zayn ordered him. “Yeah, sure did” Zayn says, smiling, loving to see the joy the younger boy brings him. 

Niall and Zayn joke around for a while, glass after the glass, as things settle down a bit after the long day. Soon enough Niall starts to feel the effects of the alcohol, but continues to drink, reveling with the time he is spending with Zayn.

Niall never really thought much about Zayn and him being together, but he does admit that Zayn is an extremely beautiful guy. It's not like it matters, Niall doesn’t think he could ever win Zayn; he doesn't believe he fits into Zayn's standards. Zayn's last relationship was with a woman and her name was Perrie and she was beautiful and the way she walked made her seemed graceful. Unfortunately she broke Zayn’s heart and the boys and I had helped Zayn come back to life in a matter of months.

It hurt Niall on the inside to see Zayn emotionally broken down during those few months. He sometimes wishes he could be there for Zayn more, but Zayn likes to keep to himself and keep his guard up. I blame Perrie for this, he wasn’t like this before, but I think I’ve been getting through him. Zayn has never been with a guy, but he has admitted to having crushes on guys and tends to joke around in the group, but nothing too serious, he doesn’t seem one to be in a relationship with guys anyway, maybe for sex, but that’s just about it.

Zayn can’t believe his plan actually worked; he didn’t think Niall would actually stay up with him, but he did. Just the fact that he was spending one-on-one time with Niall made his day. It’s been a while since he’s been serious with anybody; the last relationship he was in was with Perrie and that ended in a disaster. He’s been over her for a couple of months and that’s when he started to develop feelings for Niall. Niall was there for Zayn when he needed someone to cheer him up and was always there when he needed a shoulder to cry on. Sure the boys were there for him, but Niall was special. Niall was his snowflake or so he would like to think so.

Time passes by, finally Niall is completely intoxicated, but Zayn's conscience is working to some degree. He decides to snuggle close to Niall, skintight close. Stuffing a strawberry into Niall’s mouth, he stares at his pink lips, watching him how he chews. Everything Niall does is so perfect, leaving Zayn feeling lovesick over this boy who he can’t seem to get over.

 Zayn leans in, leaving a millimeter of space between their lips, the tension in the air starts to rise and suddenly disappears when they kiss. Both of them kissing passionately deep, not planning on stopping any time soon. They end up on the bed, both grasping for air in between stops. Niall removes his clothes, leaving nothing on except his boxer, leaving Zayn with an impressive view. Zayn kissing all over Niall’s neck suddenly stops, realizing he can’t continue because he knows Niall will regret this tomorrow morning. Niall tries to stir his hips to create some friction between him and Zayn, but it was a futile attempt. “I think it’d be best if we both went to sleep Niall…” Zayn kisses Niall on the forehead and ignores Niall’s whining and pleas.

He gets comfortable in his bed and lets out a heavy sigh, listening to Niall pout at him. Eventually Niall stops and Zayn turns around to look at him peacefully asleep. He doesn’t get much rest that night, but enjoys staring at Niall that night, how beautiful and innocent he looks. He just hopes he hasn’t fucked up in any way, Niall doesn’t understand how much he means to Zayn. The last thing he says before going to sleep is, “one day, one day he will be my prince charming…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think was going through Niall's mind when he saw Louis and Harry together?
> 
> Do you think Zayn should have finished what he started?
> 
> Was this hot or not? Could it have been better?  
> I would love to hear some feedback/concerns/questions that you guys have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i made you guys wait a while, i just wanted to make this chapter longer than the usual. I had help from my friends for this chapter. So i would like to thank Jennifer and Nadia for their wonderful ideas! I might not be able to update for a week because i'll be busy studying for two upcoming test, i do apologize for this inconvenience.

Niall is the first one to wake up in the morning having a slight hangover. Looking at the time, he sees it’s only seven in the morning. He goes to bathroom, washes his face, brushes his teeth and looks at himself in the mirror. He flushes, recalling what happened last night. “Aw man, I hope I didn’t screw things up or make things awkward between Zayn and I. What the fuck was I thinking.” Niall feels uncomfortable waiting for Zayn to wake up knowing it might take a couple of hours, so he ends up going to the breakfast bar in the hotel’s restaurant. “Can I get a order of scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast, oatmeal, and some orange juice please” Niall politely tells the chef. 

 

“I’ll have the same order, minus the oatmeal and only one piece of toast please,” Niall hears from behind him as someone pats him on the shoulder and he sees Louis at his side. “Good morning Ni, you’re up pretty early today,” shining a smile at the blond. “I could ask you the same thing as well mate, have a seat next to me. Enlighten me with you thoughts,” Niall replies back clearing his throat, having yet fully awakened.

 

 “Well, if you insist. I had a pretty decent night. Harry and I had some quick sex and called it a night. I have not had my chance to tell him about my thoughts with yesterday’s situation since he sort of interrupted me before I could explain myself. He did apologize, but I still believe me and Harry need to take a break and fix our priorities as to what we want in the future; if we have a future…” Louis looks away from Niall.

 

“Louis, you seriously need to tell him before he makes a fool of himself. I hope you do know that Lou,” Niall biting his tongue, trying to prevent himself from saying anything rude.

 

“Niall, I understand what you are saying, but I already know Harry is going to put me through the same bullshit in a week or two, pressuring me about revealing our relationship to the world. I had a hard time trying to come out to you fellas and the world isn’t exactly as accepting as I would like it to be,” Louis finishes off with a sigh.

 

“For fucking sakes Louis, don’t you see what you have? You have Harry fucking Styles, what more could you want? I know he isn’t perfect, but nobody is perfect, and the thought that he’s actually trying to make things work out should mean something to you. Yes, he could have walked out of the relationship, but no, he swallowed his pride and apologized. Not only did he apologize, but also wanted to make things work out in your terms. I’m sorry for getting furious at you, but you have to open your eyes and realize what is going on. Harry is going to be there for even if the world isn’t ready for you guys, not everything revolves around you.” Niall cheeks are rosy and he spots the chef bringing their orders to them.

 

 “Thank you” they both say, only causing more tension.

 

“Geez Niall I’m didn’t mean to upset you in any way. You didn’t exactly have to be a total ass about this. I’m going to leave you alone, but don’t be mad at me for my choices. Keep this in mind, I’ve never gotten mad at you for the choices you made even when I disagreed with them.” Obvious hurt in Louis’ voice as he slumps his shoulders, grabs his plate and leaves the restaurant. Niall doesn’t see the extent of his lash out, but he knows it’s going to bite him in the ass later.

***

Harry moves around in his bed, waking up to find that Louis isn’t in bed with him. He sits up letting his legs dangle on the side of the bed and flips his curls, noticing the beautiful view from his window. “I wonder where Lou has gone to?” and coincidently enough, Louis walks through the door and slams it.

 

Harry heads over to Louis’ side and asks what’s wrong. “Niall was staring some shit with me not long ago. I didn’t do shit to offend him in any way, but he decides to be a total bitch and make me seem like I’m a bad person!” Harry still confused as to what occurred, wanting to know more. “Babe, don’t let Niall get to you, I’ll be honest, you do tend to overact for the simplest of things. And c’mon, Niall is a good friend of ours, I’m sure he didn’t mean any harm. Niall is probably just looking out for you with the best intentions,” Harry not completely confident with his response. “I’ll go speak to him and make things rights between the two of you. Stay here and eat your breakfast,” Harry kisses Louis’ forehead. “He’s eating at the breakfast bar, just giving you a heads up,” Louis huffs out, before Harry is out the door.

***

“Damn, you’re a masterpiece. How do you get sexier everyday? I want to know your secret,” Zayn talking to himself in the mirror as he throws himself a wink. “Wow, I’m up early today, how strange. Maybe I should disappear for the next couple of days, I’m sure nobody will notice. He rummages through his luggage and finds one of Niall’s Calvin Klein boxers; he stuffs them deeper into his luggage and laughs at how he actually took one of Niall’s boxers without him ever noticing. His laughter automatically fades when last night strikes him. He lets out a long sigh, “I have plenty of explaining to do with Niall. Just please let things work out in my favor, I really don’t want to lose him, if he stopped being my friend, I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

 

***

Niall lets out a sigh and plays with his food. He lost his appetite after the predicament Louis caused. When he looks up, he sees him; the one with the long torso, a mess of locks, a cheeky grin, crystal emerald eyes and low raspy voice saluting him.

 

“Hi Ni, what’s up? I’m surprised you aren’t devouring that plate. Something wrong?” Harry’s eyes giving him a look of comfort and concern. “I’m pretty sure you already know, don’t beat around the bush Harry, you know I hate that.”

 

“You’re right, sorry. Look, I just wanted to talk to you and ask if you’re doing fine. If there is anything you want to speak about, you can open your mind to me. Niall, just know that I’m always going to be there for you. I know that we have been growing distant since my relationship with Louis, but I haven’t been doing it on purpose, honestly Ni. I’ve been trying to focus on how to make my relationship with Louis work and it requires time and plenty of my energy. I’ll make arrangements to spend time with you the upcoming week, kay? By the way, are you going to finish the rest of those scrambled eggs?”

 

Niall nudges Harry on the shoulder, “Oh shut up you. Sure you can have the rest, only if you keep your promise about spending more time with me. You don’t mind if I ask something, uh, sensitive?” Harry nods his head. “Do you ever remember the times we used to have something together?” Niall stares at Harry’s blank expression, wondering if it was a mistake asking him.

 

“What are you trying to say Niall?” 

 

“Oh no! I’m not trying to break you and Lou apart if that’s what you’re thinking. It was asking out of curiosity. Harry, I want you to be honest to me. Did I ever mean anything to you? Anything more than a friend possibly or was I just someone you fucked around with?”

 

“Niall, why would you even bother to ask that? You should know the answer already, but if you truly want to know, the answer is yes. Yes you did mean something to me at some point, but I needed to find something serious in my life and you said you weren’t ready to be in that position and I respected your decision 100%” Harry resting his hand on Niall’s lap.

 

Niall feels as if he heart broke into a million pieces in that moment, but he knows he can’t blame Harry. Harry is right, it was his decision and he can’t go back and change time. He doesn’t notice he stopped breathing until he tried to speak. He says the first thing that comes to change the topic of conversation.

 

“Yep.  Uh, you want to go back to the rooms? I have some things that I need to do.”

***

Liam walks out of his room with his gym clothes, prepping himself with words of motivation. Before he goes any further, he spots Niall and Harry coming out of the elevator. He hides around to corner to see what they’re up to. “Remember that one time Liam almost caught us in the bathroom?” both Harry and Niall chuckling at the memory, while Liam tries to suppress his chuckle by biting into his shirt. Niall and Harry hug and it’s not a quick hug, it’s one of those tight hugs that makes you want to stay in each other’s embrace forever hugs. Louis comes out of his room and Liam automatically knows what’s going to happen.

 

“What the hell is this!? I thought you were going to go talk to him, not fucking hug him like a damn teddy bear. Are you even thinking about what the fuck you’re suppose to be doing?” Louis’ eyes flare up in disgust.  Zayn comes out of his room and sees what’s with the commotion in the middle of a frickin’ hotel hallway.

 

Louis starts to flail his fists at Harry and Niall, “You fucking bastards!” Zayn rushes over to the boys to disperse the argument, Liam right behind Zayn. Zayn grabs Niall by the waist and lifts him on his shoulder, while Liam grabs Louis by his arms and pulls him away from the rest. “Let it go, let it go Lou, this is not the place or time.” Liam warns Louis.

 

“Have you lost your mind?! Let me go Liam, and as for you Harry, it’s fucking over.” Louis says before storming off, not knowing where he is going to go to.

 

“So yeah… I was not expecting that at all.” Liam says, trying to kill the silence.

 

“Same here mate, pretty intense.” Zayn puts Niall down and looks at Liam, eyeing at him to go to Liam’s room. Liam notices his cue and walks into his room with Zayn. Harry starts to sob and covers his face inside his shirt, ashamed that the boys had to witness that. Niall wraps his arms around Harry and lays his head on the younger boy’s neck, giving the younger boy some comfort. Harry grabs Niall’s arm and takes him away to no particular place, but somewhere to drown the pain.

 

 ~~~      

             

“Put all of it on my tab” Niall tells the bartender; Harry not hesitating to finish the bottles of liquor in one sitting in hopes of making the pain dissipate faster. “I don’t know what I did wrong, I was trying to settle things between you two and then he suddenly decides to end things.” Harry bits his lip to prevent himself from crying again.

 

“It was going to happen mate… The day of the award show, Louis said he wanted to take a break. Did he not mention that to you?” Niall serene eyes stare into Harry’s, wondering what are the thoughts going through his mind.

 

“Did he really? I’m so stupid, that has to be what he wanted to tell me before I apologized to him. And to think that I thought me apologizing was going to make everything fine between him and I.” Harry slurs, chugging down another bottle.

 

Niall wants to tell Harry to let Louis go and move on, but he knows he doesn’t have a say in a relationship he isn’t in. “Slow down mate, you don’t want to drink too much. Don’t worry about Louis at the moment and let your worries go free. I’m sure you don’t want to wake up with a hangover tomorrow and have to deal with jetlag at the same time. C’mon, lets go back to the hotel and I’ll help you pack, you can sleep in my room, I’m sure Zayn won’t mind.”

***

 

“So what was that Liam? Do you know what’s up between the Louis and Harry?” Zayn throwing his shoes off to the side and lies on Liam’s bed, making himself comfortable. “Well I’m pretty sure it had to deal with yesterday, but other than that, I don’t know. Harry was hugging Niall and Louis saw them and started to sass at them.” Liam trying to connect the dots, but the only thing he can think of is jealously.

 

“Louis yesterday said he wanted a break from Harry, but I thought everything was cool between them after seeing them cuddle on the couch. Maybe he got jealous at the site of both of them hugging, but Louis isn’t one to be jealous when it comes down to us. He knows we wouldn’t want to steal Harry from him. There must be more to it than we know.”

 

***

 

“Haz, Help me gather your belongings, I’m not going to do all this for you.” Niall’s tone playfully with glee as Harry replies with a hiccup. “Uh right, I’ll throw everything in the suitcase and we’ll head over to your room hehe” Harry sloppily grabs his items and piles them together. Niall finds himself chuckling that Harry is able to even walk with all the booze he drank. Niall knows he has taught Harry well after those late night drinks they used to have together. They finally make their way to Niall and Zayn’s room and find no one to be inside. “I wonder where Zayn is? Then again Zayn sometimes is nowhere to be found.”

 

Harry settles down on Niall’s bed, while Niall gathers his belongings, grinning at Harry every time he looks at him. This feeling in Niall’s abdomen is warm, welcoming and familiar. _No_ , _this can’t be happening. I can’t fucking like Harry again, this shit is in the past. He loves Louis; he’s just hurt and needs to straighten things out. Fuckfuckfuck._ Niall’s flushes at that thought. He knows he needs to stay away from Harry, but something in his conscience is telling him to hold him. Suddenly Niall decides to lie next to Harry, pulling the covers over them and grabbing Harry’s hand, putting it on his waist.

“I miss your warmth, the way you used to touch me and wake me in the morning with a kiss. I miss us...” Niall whispers to Harry, but deep down Niall knows Harry won’t remember any of this the next morning.

“I do to snowflake. I do too.” Harry says wearily

_Holy fuck, did he just call me snowflake. This must be the work of the booze._

Both of them fall asleep in each other’s warmth.

Zayn comes in the room, hoping to find Niall, but when he does, he’s not happy to see what he sees. A burning feels fills up in Zayn abdomen, anger. Zayn wants to separate them, he knows better than to wake either of boys on Niall’s bed. Harry’s arms involuntarily brining Niall closer to him in their sleep, making Niall snuggle even closer to his chest. Zayn’s eyes start to well up with tears, as he closes eyes they slide off his long eyelashes. He starts to take deep breath and maintain his self-control. He can’t deal with this right now, especially with the plane trip tomorrow. He fills his suitcase with his clothing and items and goes to his bed. Zayn stays awake half the night glaring at Harry spooning Niall. _I’m suppose to be big spoon…_ Is the last thought that passes through his mind before he falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen between Niall, Harry and Louis? 
> 
> Will Zayn act upon his anger?
> 
> If you guys think that Liam only has small roles in this story, think again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'd like to thank two of my wonderful friends Jen and Nadia for some of their ideas for this chapter.  
> Sorry if i've kept you guys waiting, i have been busy with school lately as i stated in my last chapter.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Louis is walking back to the hotel in the middle of the night; the weather is chilly, making Louis wrap his arms around himself.  He still is angry with Harry and Niall. Angry at the world at this moment, he wants to go somewhere else where there is no one can bother him, even if it means crawling into a hole. 

 

Louis stumbles upon a park and finds himself a bench to sit on. Everything is calm and peaceful; you could even hear the wind blowing. A stranger appears from behind and grabs Louis. “Get off me you fucking prick!” Louis trying to wrestle out of the stranger’s grasp. “Whoa, slow down there. You’re a feisty one, aren’t you? Mm, I like my people feisty just like you” the stranger breaths into Louis’ ear to close for comfort. “Let me go. I’ll give you money, anything you want I can give it to you” Louis pleas. “Interesting, but I don’t want your money. I want something else,” the stranger caresses Louis’ neck. _Fuck this wouldn’t be happening if Harry were with me. Fuck him, it’s his fault that I’m in this situation_.

 

 Louis is about to scream for help until the stranger lets go of Louis and falls to the ground. The stranger is punched square in the jaw a couple of times before Louis’ savor stops. Louis is left completely astonished at how everything is happening so fast, not giving him a single second to process things. _Why are there so many fucking people in the park at this time of night_?

 

“You better fucking run away you damn perv. Don’t you dare try that shit again with anybody else.” The familiar voice yelling at the fleeing guy.

 

 It too dark to notice whom it is, but when the guy steps closer to Louis, he’s surprised to find who helped him.

 

“Nick?” Louis says in a tone of wonderment

 

“Louis, is that you? Wow I did not expect that to be you at all. What are you doing at the park in the middle of the night and where are the rest of the boys?”

 

“They’re back at the hotel probably sleeping and I am just taking a stroll around the city. It’s been a rough couple of days.” Louis sighs.

 

“Would it have to do anything with Harry? If so, I can try and help. You know how Harry and I are close; I haven’t spoken to him in a while, but I think this would be a good opportunity for me and him to catch up.” Nick gives Louis a look of excitement.

 

“If you want to try, go ahead. I told him I wanted to take a break, but I’ll be honest, I’m already missing him. I broke it off with Harry because I needed my space and time to think about the future. I do want Harry to be in my future, but I don’t want to be constantly pestered about revealing the relationship him and I have. Harry is not being understanding of how I’m feeling and I can’t be in a relationship with someone who won’t realize how I’m feeling.  Also I think Harry has seem to have found other priorities. I saw him hugging Niall today and it seemed more than a normal hug to me. He said he was going to just talk to him, but who knows what happened when they were talking.”

 

Nick finds himself chuckling at how much Louis is overreacting.

 

“What the hell is funny Grimshaw? This is not a joke, I’m being serious”

 

“No no, I know you’re not joking around, but seriously man? I think you should be working on how you view things. I’m not saying there is problem with how you see things, but don’t you think you overreacting at hug?”

 

“I suppose so… Dammit Nick, I have every right to be mad. If they actually cared then they would try to see my point of view and see where I’m coming” Louis says, scrunching his nose.

 

“Louis, I think we should be working on you first, maybe this break will be beneficial to you. Got any plans this week? Maybe we can spend some time together and see what you need to work on, trust me, once I’m through with you, Harry jaw is going to drop.

 

~ ~ ~ 

He opens his eyes and looks around. He notices he’s not in his room and has his arms wrapped around Niall. _Uh, how did I end up in this room_?  Harry asks to himself. He gets out of bed, making Niall whimper and grabbing the pillow to cuddle with it. _Where is Louis? I need to get back to my room. Did I sleep with Niall last night?_ Harry lets out a big sigh and hopes it was nothing more than just cuddling.

 

Harry leaves the room to go get some breakfast when suddenly he notices Louis is walking towards their room and he’s not alone. Harry sees Nick, leaving Harry in puzzlement, wondering what he’s doing with Louis.

 

“Harry! Hey mate, how have you been? Long time no talk.” Nick gives Harry a quick hug.

 

“Um yeah hey. Sup? Why were you hanging out with Louis?” Harry scared to hear the answer.

 

“I saw him at the park and something came up, but don’t worry, he’s safe.” Nick seeming to be unusually cheerful.

 

“Safe? What happened?!” Harry stomach starts to churn at the thought of Louis being hurt and him not being at his side to protect him. He would blame himself if his boo bear got hurt and the starts guilt eat at him.

 

“Don’t worry too much about it. We should spend some time together, it’s been a while since we’ve hung out. I miss you dude, you don’t even send me a text anymore.” Nick knows he’s confusing Harry with all that he’s already said.

 

“Yeah yeah, um I’ve got to go now, bye.” Harry rushes out of Nick’s sight and passes by Louis. He hears Louis and Nick laugh, which makes Harry’s palms turn into fists. _What the hell is Nick doing with Louis? That bastard better not be messing around with my Lou._

~ ~ ~ 

Niall takes his seat on the private jet, feeling the tension amongst the boys. _What the hell is happening to us_? Liam is seated at the back, Louis is seated at the front, Zayn is somewhere on the plane and Harry is in the middle, across from Niall. Niall tries to make small talk with Harry to stop the awkward silence making everything nerve wrecking.

 

“Got any plans for tonight Haz?” staring into the younger boy’s gleaming eyes.

 

“Nothing at all. Why?” Hoping Niall has something planned.

 

“I was wondering if you… If you wanted to go to dinner with me?” Niall face flushes red and he looks away.

 

“Sure! That seems fun. Want to get drunk again?” Harry directs a pouting face at Niall.

 

 _Dammit, why is he so adorable._ “Of course! Lets get wasted.” Niall cheers on the idea.

 

Liam overhears everything and doesn’t seem to pleased, but he is looking forward to having dinner with Danielle later. Zayn on the other hand heard the conversation as well and tries to shut off the world around him. He’s anticipating on smoking a joint he has been saving. It’s been a while since he’s smoked, but doesn’t give a fuck, he needs a release and needs it soon.

~ ~ ~

The boys land safely and arrive at their destination. They checked into their hotels make bedroom arrangements. It’s Niall and Harry, Louis and an extra bed, and Liam and Zayn have their own rooms.

 

“It’s about time we’ve had time to ourselves; I am not saying that we don’t, but when was the last time we had time do what we would like? We don’t get much vacation time being pop superstars and all… but still” Liam projects, making sure all the boys hear him.

 

Zayn rushes and leaves the boys behind without a word. The boys look at each other confused and wonder if they should ask, but decide to let it go, having other problems to deal for themselves.

 

Once Zayn enters his room, he jumps on his bed, lies down, lights the joint and inhales as much as he can. He breaths out and throws his head back. “Ah, it’s been a while my dear friend.” Images of Niall start going through his mind and he can’t remove them out of his head. “Fuck, not this again. I can’t be going bad again. I can’t do this on my own.” After moments of dealing with his headaches, he finishes his smoke and receives the sudden urge to fall asleep. It hits him hard and his eyes close before he realizes he’s falling asleep. 

~ ~ ~

The night brings upon infinite amount of starts, making the street lamps illuminate and candles are placed in the middle of every table with a bouquet of red roses at the restaurant.

 

“Table for two please.” Liam tells the hostess.

 

“Right this way” the hostess wavers them toward their table. “If you two needs anything don’t be afraid, I don’t bite. Enjoy your time dinning.” The hostess scurries away completely flustered.

 

“She was a quirky one, wasn’t she? Anyway, I miss you dear. How has life been treating you?” Liam gets up, pulls a seat out for Danielle and kisses her on the cheek.

 

“I think you have forgotten that you’re Liam Payne, but I miss you too babe. I’ve been having so much fun dancing around the world. I would love for you to come see me perform. Everything is perfect and I’m doing what I love the most. I just wish you could come out and see me perform at least once.” Danielle says trailing off at the end.

 

“I would love to see you perform, you know I’ve been busy lately, but now I’m on vacation and that’s one problem I can definitely solve.” Liam furrows his eyebrows at a couple and curses under his breath when he realizes who they are. _Of all the restaurants in town and they pick the same restaurant I’m at._

 

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Danielle asks confused, wondering what might have upset Liam.

 

“Nothing, don’t worry. There have been some problems in the group and I don’t think the boys are realizing how much their actions are affecting everybody. I don’t think anybody is seeing what is happening besides me.” Liam alerts Danielle about the whole situation, leaving her in flabbergasted about the whole situation.

 

“Liam babe, you need to do something about the situation. Things will get worse if you don’t intervene and I don’t want you blaming yourself for everything if it does get worse. You have a tendency to do that, trust me. I understand if are busy handling them, just give me a heads if it gets in the way of our plans. Kay?” Danielle reassures Liam by grabbing his hand and leaning over to kiss him

***

“Enjoying the steak much?” Harry jokes at Niall chowing down. “For Christ sakes Niall, do you even chew your food?” Niall sticks his tongue out, mocking Harry.

 

“You know how I am with food. It’s all or nothing, what’s the point of eating if you’re not going to fulfill your cravings?” Niall says before shoving some fries into his mouth.

 

“I guess you have a valid point, but I don’t even know how it is possible for you eat all day and not gain a single pound; I find it unfair dude.” Harry laughs, punching Niall on the shoulder lightly. Niall tries to play footsie with Harry, but Harry doesn’t proceed with Niall’s efforts.

 

After Niall is done eating, he suggests for them to go to the bar, in hopes of the liquor lightening the mood up a bit. Harry anticipates the next few shots he’s about to drink to remove the thoughts of Louis and Nick he witnessed today.

 

An hour passes by and Liam and Daniele have left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel. Lets just say Liam will be having plenty of fun tonight. Niall is completely drunk and is at this point slurring his words, while Harry takes sips at his drinks. 

 

“I think it time we go Niall, you don’t have the ability to even make a complete sentence.”

 

Harry carries Niall into a cab and tells the driver where to go. Along the drive Niall tries to kiss Harry a couple of times, but Harry just shoves him off. _Niall sure is affectionate when he’s drunk._ When they arrive at the hotel, Niall has fallen asleep, making Harry carry him with his arms, appearing as if they are a couple. _I hope nobody gets any ideas from this._

He exits the elevator and before he enters his room, he hears Louis’ voice. He goes inside and drops Niall on one of the beds, trying to eavesdrop on Louis’. Harry can barely hear what the conversation is about, but he tenses up when he hears Nick’s voice. Their voices start to trail off. Before Harry knows it, he’s following them. Harry’s conscience tells him he might regret this, but his gut says the hell with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? 
> 
> Do you think Harry has the right to eavesdrop on Lou and Nick, let alone even follow them?
> 
> How do you feel about Zayn and how he is reacting?
> 
> If you guys have any questions/comments you can send me an ask at my tumblr at http://drowningwithlarryfeels.tumblr.com/ask


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm immensely sorry if you guys have been waiting for me to update. I have been busy studying for chemistry and just school in general. I will not be updating a frequently as i did in the beginning of this story because i am near the end of the semester, which means i'll still be studying for my final exams. I'll try to update as much as possible, but no promises. I skimmed through this chapter so there most likely be errors. Sorry if it bothers or confuses you, i was just trying to update since it's been a while. Thanks for the support!

Harry ducks and hides behind corners, trying to avoid being spotted at all costs. Eventually they all end up in the parking lot outside the hotel. Once they’re outside Harry hides behind a conveniently placed bush and meticulously watches what Lou and Nick are doing.  Lou and Nick hug, making Harry clench his hands into fists, and his knuckles turn white. Harry hops over closer, hiding behind a car and trying to listen to what the pair are conversing about. He doesn’t hear much, but he pieces together what he hears and figures out they are making plans to go to the amusement park in town. Harry feels as if he heart stopped momentarily, trying to grasp the thought of Lou and Nick going on a date. _What if Louis has gotten over me? How did he move on so quickly?_

 

Nick gets into his car and leaves, while Louis heads back into the hotel. Harry waits a few minutes before heading back to his room. Once Harry is back into his room he sees Niall sprawled all over his bed. He pulls the covers over Niall and rubs his head, laughing at how Niall manages to drink so much over the course of a week.

 

 After Harry showers, he goes to his bed, pulling the covers up to his waist, still revealing his long torso. His clasps his hands together and makes his thumbs rotate, thinking what he should do about the “date” Louis is having tomorrow. He figures he could follow them, but he would feel awkward. A smile creeps onto his lips when he looks over to Niall. He goes to sleep with a plan ready to be executed tomorrow.

 

~~~

Niall is startled awake with Harry jumping on top of him. He flushes, hoping Harry does feel morning wood. Usually Niall would be upset being awakened randomly, but since it was Harry, he found it as a cute gesture. He shoves Harry off of him and starts to tickle him, bringing laughter out of Harry’s lungs. Niall stops when he realizes Harry is short of breath and is trying to tell him something. They both find their composure before speaking.

 

“Niall, I have something planned today and I was wondering if you’d be willing to join me?” Harry says, flashing his beautiful smile at Niall.

 

“Well where are we going exactly?” Niall asks, excitement rising on his face, trying to control his butterflies.

 

“I want to keep it a surprise. It’s either yes or no, what is your answer?” Harry proposes, hoping his plan will follow through.

 

“Hmm, I am a bit hesitant, but for you, I’ll go” Niall tells Harry, wondering what Harry has in store for him.

***

“Don’t open your eyes just yet Ni” Harry says, trying to keep the location a secret a little longer.

 

“Hmm, I hear a lot of noise. You know how I tend to be claustrophobic sometimes” Niall warns Harry.

Harry leans over to whisper into Niall’s ear “Stop being such a priss, just wait, just be happy that we’re spending time together.” Harry tells Niall as his lips accidently touch Niall’s earlobe, sending shivers down the blond boy’s spine.

 

As Niall and Harry approach the amusement park, Harry removes his hands from Niall’s face and screams ta-da. Niall’s jaw drops when he sees where Harry has taken them. Harry grabs Niall’s waist and pulls him closer to his hips, the blond jumps with the sudden touch.

 

“Whatcha think? Perfect idea, isn’t it?” Harry tickles Niall’s sides and the older boy squirms away from Harry. Niall composes himself and says, “Seems fun, but you know I get scared of extreme rides… I’m not sure I’ll be able to get on those.”

 

“And this is a problem why? I’ll be on the rides with you the whole time, I’ll even hold you if you want.” Harry assures Niall and the butterflies in Niall’s stomach start to make his knees weak from this thought.

 

Harry spots Louis and Nick not far ahead from the entrance and grabs Niall’s wrist to rush them, trying to keep his eyes on the duo at all times. Niall doesn’t try to break his wrist free from Harry’s hand as the grin on the Irish boy’s face says it all. 

 

***

“I suggest you need to take the initiative and apologize to Harry. You and Harry will have a very slim chance for a relationship in the future if both of you guys continue to be stubborn and lets be real Louis, when it comes to you, it’s your way or the highway.” Nick tells Louis, making Louis purse his lips in annoyance.

 

 “I so am NOT stubborn. You must be talking about Harry because you obviously have yet to seen that he is at fault for this predicament.” Louis assertively tells Nick, making Nick roll his eyes.

 

“Oh really? Who right now exactly told me that his lover is responsible for everything?” Nick questions Louis’ authority, Louis now glaring at Nick, knowing he is right. “I rest my case. Louis, I’m not saying that you have to take responsibility for everything, but you’re going have to swallow your pride. Do you know how much Harry does for you even if it kills him? A bountiful amount of comprises and he barely complains about them.

 

“ I guess you are ri- shut up and help me work something out.” Louis orders Nick.

 

“Well what you could do is-“ Louis suddenly interrupts Nick, looking over Nick’s shoulder when he sees two familiar faces.

 

“Is that Harry and Niall?” Louis focuses his gaze at Nick for conformation, but when Louis and Nick try to find Harry and Niall, both the blond and younger boy have disappeared from sight.

 

“I think you are just imagining things mate. It makes sense, we are having a conversation about Harry, so it might be your mind playing tricks on you. C’mon lets get on some of the rides and clear your conscience, you sure need it.”

 

***

“Harry, I’m bored. Lets get on some of the rides,” Niall pleads to Harry. Harry eyebrows furrow not knowing what ride to get on without Louis and Nick noticing.

 

Harry sighs and gives in to Niall’s wishes. “Sure Ni, what do you want to get on?”

 

“Lets get on the fast one that has three loops and the steep fall! You did said you would hold me if I got scared, well now I need you.” Niall tells Harry.

 

Eventually they get on the ride and as Harry promised, he held Niall, but just his hand, which was all Niall could wish for. The two got on numerous more rides, making Harry forget his reason for even coming to the amusement park. It the day was soon coming to an end, before the two left, Harry decided he would try to win Niall the biggest bear in the hoops game. Harry walked up to the stand and lay down five bucks. It took Harry a total of fifty dollars, but he finally won the big bear and seeing the smile on Niall’s face was priceless.

 

The two start to leave when Harry abruptly stops in his tracks when he sees Louis hug Nick, making him clench his hands and breathing hitch. Louis and Nick are completely unaware at what is happening. Niall notices what stopped Harry, Harry now heading toward their direction but is stopped by Niall. Niall wraps his arms around Harry trying to drag him back, but it’s a futile attempt. Harry takes a step forward but is blocked by Niall stepping in front of him. What happens next is unexpected.

 

Niall’s lips ambushes onto Harry’s, making Harry stop where he is standing. Harry places his hand on Niall’s chest and pushes him off putting some distance between them.

 

 “What was that?” Harry asks Niall in disbelief, making Niall blush crimson and squeeze his bear tight.

 

“It was the only thing I could think of that could possibly stop you…” Niall says in almost a whisper. Niall looks into Harry’s eyes trying to identify his thoughts, but all he sees is an expressionless Harry.

 

“Lets go home.” Harry says in an uncertain way. Niall follows but a few steps behind Harry, feeling the tension between them. The car ride back to the hotel was intense, Niall feeling as if he was going to suffocate. Niall tells Harry that’ll be in room later, Harry walks off without answering back. Niall feels as if his heart has dropped and he knows he’s the reason why Harry is acting like this towards him. _It was just a simple kiss_.

 

***

Zayn lets out a puff of smoke and sees a blond boy in the distance. _It’s him_. His heart skips a beat and he throws his cigarette on the pavement and heads towards the blond.

 

“Hi Niall.” Zayn says, making Niall look around, searching for the voice. Niall’s nose crinkles at the lingering stench that is starting to become stronger. He sees Zayn, making his eyes widen.

_Is he smoking again?_ “Uh hi Zayn” Niall says trying to analyze Zayn. Niall notices the dark bags under Zayn’s eyes and how skinny he’s gotten.

 

“How have you been Ni?” Zayn says, giving Niall a faint smile.

 

“I’ve been better, but I’ll be fine. Is everything ok?” Niall inches closer to Zayn, resting his hand on Zayn’s shoulder and feeling how the raven hair boy stiffens at his touch. Zayn eyes start to dart in all directions, searching for a way to escape this conversation. He doesn’t want the small talk to end, but he knows Niall will try to interrogate him. He doesn’t want Niall to worry, let alone feel guilty.  

 

“Yeah yeah. Listen Ni, I have some business to attend right now and I need to go now. Sorry!” Zayn pats Niall on the shoulder and quickly walks away cursing under his breath.

 

Niall stands still looking at Zayn walking away. _I hope everything is all right with him, I haven’t seen him like this since Perrie._ Niall pulls out his phone and types a message

 

Niall: Hey mate, sorry in advance if you’re asleep but have you seen how Zayn has been lately?

                                                            

Liam: Yes I have, I’m starting to worry for his health. You should try talking to him if you have time.

 

Niall: I was just talking to him and asked if he was ok, but he avoided the question and said he was busy. He smelled like cigarettes, I do not like how he’s been acting lately. If you can do anything about this could you please help him? Thank mate, night.

 

Liam: Don’t worry Niall, I’ll get on it. I’ll give you updates if I find out about anything. Good night, be safe.

 

Niall finally enters his room and finds Harry sleeping on him bed. Niall shrugs and proceeds to go into bed as well. _How selfish of me. I’ve been caught up spending time with Harry that I haven’t asked how Zayn has been feeling._ Niall falls asleep thinking it’s best to worry about this for tomorrow morning.

 

***

“Hello Perrie Edwards speaking, whom am I speaking with?” A jolly tone on the other end.

 

“Hi, um it’s Zayn.” Zayn says with a tone as if he has an uncertain motive.

 

“Hi Zayn! How have you been? It’s been while since we’ve spoken.” Perrie says in excitement.

 

“Uh yeah, I was wondering if you have some free time tomorrow? Only if you want to hang out.” Zayn says biting his lip.”

 

“Sure, I have this whole week off, if you want to come over and stay I have no problem with that.” Perrie tells Zayn, a bit confused as to why he wants to hang out.

 

“Alright, I’ll fly out to you in a couple of hours and I’ll see you in the morning, that sound good to you?” Zayn asks Perrie, hoping she leaves it at that and agrees.

 

“Yeah it’s fine. See you tomorrow Zayn.” Perrie says. Zayn tells her he misses her but she hangs up before she hears what he said.

 

Zayn sighs in frustration, wondering if this was the right decision. He head back towards his room and makes a call buying a plane ticket. He packs his bags and leaves his room, he passes by Niall’s room and stares at the door, he frowns and continues his way to the airport. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> Do you think Harry's response to the kiss was fine?
> 
> Should Niall open his eyes and realize what is happening?
> 
> How do you think Harry feels about Niall?
> 
> Hmm, what about Zayn calling Perrie?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update, I've been studying for final exams and I will not be officially done until May 13th. I have so many ideas for the future chapters, but i have not had the time. Anyway here is the newest chapter, i hope you all enjoy! I have not had time to proofread this chapter, but II will edit this chapter tomorrow.

“All passengers should be seated at this moment. Please stay seated until we announce when it is safe to move around the aircraft. Thank you and enjoy the flight.” The captain announces.

 

Zayn lets out a long sigh and stares outside the window, watching the plane lift from the ground. Zayn’s favorite part of every flight is when the plane is at a high enough altitude to see the cities and towns all at once. He also enjoys when the plane is above the cloud, it makes him feel serene and at peace with the world. Zayn’s train of thoughts when he sees the girl sitting next to him has a strong resemblance to Perrie. There are a few things that separate her from Perrie is that she has freckles, longer platinum blond hair and is shorter than Perrie.

 

Zayn is not exactly sure what he plans on doing once he reaches Perrie’s house, but this whole decision of visiting her is crazy, but Zayn feels confident with her choice. Perrie might have been the one who ended the relationship, but Zayn believes he can change her mind. Zayn starts to twiddle his thumbs as his hands are intertwined with one another. Zayn throws his head back and blow out air feeling anxious about visiting Perrie. Zayn feels guilty about leaving the boys behind without a notice, but it’s not like they paid much attention to him the past couple of days. Zayn starts to stare out the window again, letting his eyelids fall to let him slumber.

 

When Zayn wakes up he notices that the plane is about to land on the airport’s runway. The captain makes the announcement that the passengers should be ready to disembark soon. Once passengers start to get off, Zayn wakes the young girl who sat next to him and when her eyes open, she gives Zayn and wide eyed look.

 

“Y y your Zayn Malik!! Oh my God, I can’t belie-” The girl is inturppted by Zayn shushing her and his index finger close to her mouth. The girl nearly faints on the spot at the near touch of Zayn.

***

 

“When you have your lips wrapped around his tip, that’s your opportunity to grab his balls and make him tell you the truth, if he does not tell you then tighten your grip.” Nick says in a jokingly manner.

 

“Oh piss off Nick, you know I wouldn’t do that to Harry. Anyway, what ever happens between Harry and I in bed is only for me and him to know.” Lou says, shoving Nick lightly, brining laughter to Nick. Nick starts to eye Louis having an idea sparked into his mind.

 

“What would you say if I told you that I have a couple of ideas that might make Harry go crazy over you?” Nick says in a sinister way. Louis arches an eyebrow wondering what Nick might have up his sleeve.

 

“How drastic are we talking about?” Louis asks Nick.

 

“One idea you probably will not like at first, but you’ll like it later on. The second idea would be a touch-up, it would give you a new mature look to appearance and it would look hot on you.” Nick says, while creating a square with his hands at Louis to imagine how he would look with what he has planned.

 

“Umm… ok? Just tell me what you have planned or I’m not following through with your ideas.” Louis tells Nick.

 

“How would you feel about a new hairstyle and some tattoos?” Nick says a little too ecstatic.

 

“Hmm, sure lets do it! It would be nice to have some change. I think having tattoos would really get Harry off in bed. I might as well anyway; it’s all or nothing.” Louis tells Nick, thinking what type of tattoo he should get. Nick and Louis start to get ready to head out, but they hear a knock on the door.

 

“Mate are you in there?” an Irish accent is heard from outside the door. Niall barges into the room and sees Louis and Nick. “Have any of you two seen Zayn anyway? I can’t seem to find him anywhere.” Niall says with the looks of concern in his eyes.

 

“Sorry man, I have not seen him in a while. Have you tried texting or calling him?” Louis tells Niall.

 

“Yeah and he has not responded to me at all. I’m getting worried for him, he hasn’t acted like this since Perrie.” Niall says frowning.

 

“Don’t worry mate, I’m sure it’s not as serious as you’re making it out to seem.” Louis says, rubbing the blond’s shoulder trying to comfort him. Soon after there is another knock on the door and it’s Liam.

 

“Niall, I think I have found him.” Liam says, not sounding too confident whether he wants to tell Niall or not.

 

“Tell me, please Liam. I want to get to him before he gets into a funk again.” Niall pleas to Liam.

 

Liam makes his way through the boys and finds the TV remote to Louis’ room. He turns the TV on and the first thing that pops up is Zayn. Niall’s jaw drops and is confused as to what is happening.

 

“Looks like one of the world’s top bachelors might be off the market. The charming and mysterious Zayn Malik has recently been seen with his old girlfriend Perrie Edwards as shown in some of these recent photos.” Says the reporter on E! News.

 

Niall hearts drops when he sees the photos of Zayn walking with Perrie in the streets. They aren’t holding hands or anything, but seeing Zayn with Perrie is not what he wanted to see at all. Louis gives Niall a sympatric look, but Niall looks away.

 

“I’m going to go get him and don’t bother trying to stop me” Niall says running out the door. Liam looks at Louis and Nick trying to search for their reaction.

 

“Niall knows he’s the only one who can help Zayn… I wish we could do something about it, but I hope Niall can fix him; this obviously is not going to go well if it continues.” Liam tells Louis, leaving the room for Nick and Louis to be alone.

 

“Well then… I think a make over would help busy our minds other than focusing on the current situation.” Louis says laying his hand against Nick’s back direct him towards the door.

 

“Geez, I wouldn’t think that it’d be that serious.” Nick tells Louis.

 

“Yeah, the boys and I are very close to each other, but we also have someone we are closer to than the others. For me, it was Harry and I, but I don’t know where we stand right now, same for Niall and Zayn. Liam, um I’m not sure about him, he’s just his own person, but I guess he does have Danielle.” Louis explains to Nick, Nick nods confirming he understands.

 

***

 

“Come on, I know a nice café that we can go to” Perrie tells Zayn, waving her hand for him to hurry. Zayn is a few feet behind Perrie, looking at her from behind. He still has not forgotten how beautiful she is; her purple shoulder length hair suits her very well and the purple dress she is wearing makes her seem like one of the fairy princess you read in fairytales. Once they arrive at the café they find an empty table and sit down, waiting for a waiter or waitress to attend to them. A young man appears at their table and introduces himself.

 

“Good morning, my name is Josh and I will be your waiter for today. Are you two ready to order or do you need some more time?” Josh says, sharing a smile with the two.

 

“I think we need more time.” Perrie tells Josh. Josh nods and leaves. She notices Zayn has not been saying much and tries to initiate a conversation.

 

“How have you been dear? Anything interesting in your life at the moment?” Perrie asks Zayn, staring at him while resting her chin on her clasped hands.

 

“I am not sure at all. Things have been strange and I just wanted to get away from everything. You?” Zayn says.

 

“I have wonderful, the girls and I are going to be touring very soon and I am looking forward to meeting the fans. Everything is been pitch perfect.” Perrie informs Zayn.

 

“I am going to cut to the chase here Perrie. I came here to get you back and all I am asking is if you are willing to get with me again?” Zayn says bluntly. Perrie chokes on her breath in astonishment, still trying to process what Zayn has recently said. Perrie gathers her composure, seeing the waiter coming back with two glasses of water.

 

“I brought you guys some water for the time being. Have you two made a decision on what you’re ordering?” Josh says.

 

“Um I will not be ordering anything…” Perrie says, giving a faint smile to Josh.

 

“Same here” Zayn tells the Josh. Josh raises an eyebrow in confusion. He starts to walk away but is stopped by Zayn grabbing his wrist. Josh turns around and sees that Zayn is giving him a tip, for what, no clue whatsoever, probably for the wasting his time. Perrie gets up and starts to walk away from the café. Zayn follows her and tries to stop her but she keeps trying to avoid him. She stops in her tracks and looks at Zayn.

 

“What do you Zayn?!” Perrie assertively asks Zayn.

 

“An answer. Don’t leave me without justifying yourself, this is just like the last time.” Zayn tells Perrie. Perrie’s face softens when she realizes what Zayn has said is true. She lets out a sigh and grabs Zayn’s shoulders.

 

“Zayn, it’s not that I don’t like you, but I just don’t see what you and I had going anywhere. I need to be in a relationship where I know there is a future and big plans. What you and me had was nice while it lasted, but I have already started to meet new people and I have a couple of options. Do you see where I am going with this? Is this what you wanted me to say?” Perrie says. Zayn looks at her, his eyes start to well up with tear but he suppresses them for the time being. He lightly pushes Perrie’s hands off his shoulders and walks away. Perrie stares at the raven-haired boy and feels guilty; she knows she has not done anything wrong, but it is her fault for making him upset. _I’ve should have been most easy on him_.

 

It's becoming night time and Perrie makes her way back home to see a blond boy standing outside her living complex and automatically knows whom it is. _What the in the world is going on with these boys today._ “Um hello?” Perrie speaks up.

 

“Perrie… Hi.” Niall says. Perrie makes her way towards the doors and rummages through her purse trying to find her keys. She finds them and unlocks the door, nodding for Niall to enter. Perrie tells Niall to get comfortable in the living room if he wants, but he refuses, confused about where Zayn is. He inspects the area and only finds one trace of the raven-haired boy. He spots Zayn’s bag and knows that he has been here. _Is she hiding him?_

 

Perrie heads over to the living room carrying a glass of water for Niall and hand it to him.  She sits on her couch and crosses her leg, looking at the Irish boy.

 

“Where is he at?” Niall asks.

 

“What are you talking about?” Perrie obviously knows whom the boy is asking for, but she feels like playing games.

 

“Right now is not the best time to be playing games, you and I both know who I am talking about.” Niall makes his motive known. “Leave him alone, the boys and I have enough on our hands and we do not need you around causing more trouble.” Niall’s breathing rate starts to increase, making his nostrils flair. Perrie starts to laughs, making Niall clench his hands. Only a few seconds later there is a knock on the door.

 

“Come in!” Perrie yells loud enough for the knocker to hear. In comes Zayn. Zayn looks up and his heart drops in the moment. His jaw slightly drops and he is paralyzed, unsure of what he should do. He never thought he would see the one he used to love and the one he is falling in love for in the same room. _Ah fuck, let the show begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy?
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> How do you think Zayn will react?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! This is the longest chapter i have typed up so far, it's a little over 4,000 words. I'll try to make my chapters longer if possible
> 
> I'm surprised i even managed to have a chapter ready, especially since i have a chemistry final on Monday. Wish me luck! I'm sure i'll do fine though, but better safe than sorry.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried putting in more details than i usually do, so i hope you all enjoy it.

“Perrie… Niall…” Zayn manages to choke out. His eyes dart between the two, confused about the current situation.

 

“Zayn, why the fuck did you come over here? If you wanted someone to talk to, you could have asked me.” Niall says with disappointment in his voice. Perrie seems to be unaffected by what is happening, which makes Niall more mad.

 

“Come sit with my Zayn.” Perrie says, flashing a smile at Zayn. She straightens her dress, patting the spot next to her on the sofa. Zayn doesn’t move, instead his hides his face in his hands, wishing this was not happening.

 

“Zayn, don’t listen to her. Just please come back to the hotel with me. I am starting to become worried for you again. Do not let this happen again, you know what happened the last time.” Niall says, while his eyes are starting to sting with tears. Perrie lets out a giggle that sounds a bit cynical, but she catches something the two others boys might not know. She notices the young blond boy has some feelings for Zayn, but she’s not completely sure. She knows she could use to her advantage and has a plan already devised.

 

“Zayn, come over here dear. Why don’t you come and wrap your arms around me, I miss when you used to do that and keep me warm.” Perrie says. Zayn is thrown off by what she has said and obeys her. He gets behind Perrie and wraps his arms around her waist, letting his head drop to her neck. He breaths in her scent that is all too familiar to him, bringing back memories when they were together.

 

“I know what I said earlier today, but I was not thinking clearly and needed some time to myself. I hope you forgive me babe.” Perrie says, pouting her lips and giving Zayn pleading puppy eyes.

 

“Zayn, don’t listen to her, she’s fucking lying to you. She is trying to use you dammit! Please…” Niall says, breaking into a sob, while a strong feeling in the pit of the blond’s abdomen starts to grow.

 

“Mmm yes, I miss you so much sweetie. Tell your friend to leave, he is starting to ruin my mood.” Perrie tells Zayn. Zayn does not want to hurt Niall’s feelings, but he thinks it’s best with the current situation occurring. Zayn is still confused, but he decides that Perrie is right.

 

“Niall, could you please leave. I’ll try to call you or text you tomorrow, but you should fly back to the hotel where the boys are.” Zayn tells Niall in a calm manner.

 

“You know what Zayn, fuck you. I tried helping you, but you ignored me and I was only trying to keep you safe. What I did was always out of the best intentions, but I guess you never appreciated my help. Don’t come crying to me when she leav-” Niall does not finish his sentence because his voice chokes from the sobbing and he storms out of the complex.

 

“Thanks babe” Perrie says, pressing a light kiss to Zayn’s cheek. Perrie removes Zayn’s hands from her waist and heads towards her bedroom to sleep. “Babe, are you coming to bed with me?”

 

“Um yeah, give a few minutes and I’ll be there.” Zayn says. Zayn sits on the couch, confused about what happened. The image of Niall crying starts to flash through his mind and it starts to make Zayn feel guilty. Zayn lets out a sigh and starts to count to ten, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He tries to collect himself and he starts to think he was a bit harsh on the boy, but Niall shouldn’t have been here in the first place. Zayn goes to Perrie’s room and removes his shirt and jeans, leaving only his boxers on. He lies next to Perrie, but chooses not to get too close to her, as he still isn’t clear about their current standing. The surrounding is familiar, the bed feels familiar, but it doesn’t feel the same.

 

***

“Open your eyes Lou” Nick tells Louis. Nick insisted Louis keep his eyes closed the whole time during his haircut. The hairstylist removes the cape off of Louis and Louis opens his eyes. His eyes widen when he sees his reflection in the mirror. The length of his hair is not very different from his pervious hairstyle, but it is a bit shorter and he now has a quiff. Louis stares at his reflection for a while before saying anything. Nick starts to become nervous that Louis might dislike his new look.

 

“Holy fuck. Whoa, this is fucking rad man; the quiff was a nice touch too. I look fucking hot!” Louis says, completely astonished the whole time. Nick smirks, mentally congratulating himself. Nick gets up from the seat and gets behind Louis, putting his arms on his shoulders. If Louis wasn’t so crazy over Harry, he’d totally make a move on the elder boy, but he decides to leave that topic alone and not discus about it.

 

“See what did I tell you? I think this hairstyle really suits you; it brings out your cheekbones and eyes more.” Nick says. Louis gets up and nods at the hairstylist, thanking them and paying them on the way out.

 

“What kind of tattoo should I get? Oh! How about we go shopping after the tattoo?” Louis says, excited about all the changes coming to him.

 

“Um Lou, I don’t want to burst your bubble but I don’t think we’ll have enough time for that. I say we go get you a tattoo and call it a day. We can do the shopping tomorrow, kay?” Nick tells Louis. Louis nods in agreement and they get inside Nick’s car and head over to one of the closest tattoo parlors around. The place is called Pierced Arts and Designs. Louis starts breathing starts to become short and he starts to become more nervous approaching each step closer. Nick notices that Louis face has drained of color.

 

“Hey man, don’t be nervous. I know this is your first time, but you shouldn’t have anything to be worried about. You don’t have to go through with this if you want to though.” Nick reassures Louis. Louis nods, telling Nick that he wants to get the tattoo. They enter the tattoo shop and see business seems slow since nobody is around, which comforts Lou a bit.

 

“Hello, are you guys here to get any piercings or tattoos?” says a guy siting on a chair. One of his arms is filled with tattoos, making a sleeve and he has two piercings right below his bottom lip.

 

“Uh yeah, I want to get a tattoo but I’m not sure what design I want tattooed on me. Do you have book of designs you could show me?” Louis informs the tattoo artist. The guy gets up and heads towards the back of the room. He returns with two books in his hand and hands them to Louis, nodding at Nick and Louis to sit down. Louis and Nick explore through all the different designs, amazed at all the possibilities, but some of them were a bit comical in the sense of who the fuck would ever get some of the designs.

 

“How about this one?” Louis tells Nick, pointing at a stick figure skateboarding. Nick gives Louis a weird look, but decides it’ll probably be nice on him as it is Louis’ first tattoo. Louis goes up to the tattoo artist and shows him the design he wants. The tattoo artist prepares his materials and tells Louis to sit on the chair. Louis tries to sit as comfortably as he can and closes his eyes. The tattoo artist cleans Louis’ forearm with rubbing alcohol and he turns on the needle pen. Louis starts to feel pain right away but does not flinch, trying to show the guys he’s tough. _How the fuck does Harry do this?_ Before Louis knows it, the design is already tattooed on his forearm. Louis looks behind him, seeing Nick grinning at him. Louis hands his credit card to the guy and get up to show Nick. Nick traces over the tattoo making Louis flinch at the fresh pain.

 

“Thanks, you guys have a great day.” The tattoo artist says, handing over Louis’ credit card. Louis and Nick make their way out and head over to back to the hotel. Nick and Louis share a couple of laughs during the time driving back home, but most of the time was spent listening to music on the radio and purposely singing songs loud and horribly. Once they arrive back at the hotel, they both get out the car and give each other embracing hugs.

 

“Mall tomorrow?” Louis asks Nick.

 

“Yes, bright and early. I want to avoid the busy crowd tomorrow, that way we’ll have time to shop and take our time looking for clothes for you.” Nick tells Louis, flashing a smile at him. Nick gets back into his car, he backs out of his parking spot and waves bye at Louis, Louis mimicking him.

 

Louis takes the elevator up to his floor and heads to Liam’s room. He knocks a couple of times and waits. He gets no response, he tries again and this time Liam answers the door. Liam pops his head out the door and his cheeks burn red. Louis tries to peek inside wondering what Liam is trying to hide.

 

“Whoa, look at you mate. You look totally different; I’m really digging this new hairstyle of yours. And is that a tattoo I see on your arm Louis? Why did you get a tattoo Louis, you know those are permanent.” Liam says.

 

“Says the boy who has five arrows on his arm. I did not question you on your tattoo so don’t worry about it. What are you hiding Payne?” Louis asks, sticking his tongue out as if he were a young child.

 

“I’m sort of busy at the moment and I would greatly appreciate it if you could leave… Like now” Liam tells Louis, winking at the elder boy. Liam cracks the door open a bit more and Louis sees Liam’s bare torso and a towel wrapped right below his waist. Louis’ mouth drops as he realizes why Liam is acting a bit weird.

 

“Oh… well then, no problem at all. I’ll text you tomorrow, we need to talk about Zayn, bye.” Louis says. Liam nods at Louis and mouths the word bye, as soon as he closes the door, he quickly goes back to attend his business.

 

Louis goes back to his room and throws himself on the bed; he lets out a long sigh, relaxing himself. He forces himself to get up and go to the bathroom. His turns on the sink and splashes water onto his face. The cold water awakens him and he begins to strip his clothes off. He turns the faucet for the shower on and waits about a minute to see if the water has warmed up. He gets inside the tubs and lets the water soak him before he begins to wash himself. A shiver runs down his spine when he feels something missing. _Harry._ Harry usually showered with Louis, but he hasn’t been around to accompany him since the break-up. Louis starts to shampoo his hair and keeps thinking about Harry. Once Louis is finished showering, he dries himself off with his towel and wraps it around his waist. Louis goes to bed, but can’t stop thinking about Harry, and Louis knows his misses Harry, but he is too stubborn to admit it. He struggles to fall asleep throughout the night but eventually does sneaking in some shuteye every couple of hours.

 

***

_Niall: Liam, he’s back with her. He’s back with her and he’s not coming back. I don’t care if he comes back, he can do whatever he fucking wants. I will be back tomorrow by the afternoon._

 

Niall sends the messages and tucks his phone back into his jeans. Some tears trail down his cheek and he wipes them off. The wind starts to blow, making Niall shiver. _Why the fuck did I wear a short sleeve, it almost close to winter_. Niall shoves his hands into his pockets and keeps looking for a taxi. Niall waits a couple of minutes and a taxi finally is coming down the road. He waves at the taxi and it pulls over.

 

“Take me to the closest hotel.” Niall tells the driver. The drives lasts about 10 minutes, Niall pays the driver and gets out. Niall go to the reservation desk and asks for a room. In a matter of minutes Niall is in his room and go to the bathroom to run a bath. Niall removes all of his clothes and piles them at a corner. He dips his feet to see if the temperature of the water is warm. He decides the water feels soothing and slips into the tub making his muscles relax. He sinks into the water to wet his face, ridding the sticking feeling of tears that have dried. He sinks lower to wet his hair and he starts to massage it. Niall starts to relax even more massaging his hair, but it felt better when Zayn used to massage his hair at random times during the tour. _What the fuck was that feeling I had earlier. I have never felt that way before. Why did it happen when Perrie was sweet-talking to Zayn?_ Niall decides to let it go and figure it out when he sees the boys tomorrow.

 

***

 

It’s night time, but Harry can’t seem to fall asleep. He decides to get out of bed, pull on his jacket and roam the city; bright lights are everywhere, the city is still alive, but Harry can’t seem to find a single thing to do. Eventually he goes to a bar and decides to drink out of boredom. One lady comes up to Harry and introduces herself, but Harry waves her off telling her he’s not interested. He would normally feel bad for doing that, but he’s a bit buzzed from the drinking he has been doing. Harry decides he’s done drinking for the night and starts to walk back to the hotel. Harry ends up passing through an ice cream parlor that is closed, and starts to yell at the store asking for some ice cream. Harry sits himself down on one of the chairs that are placed outside along with the tables and he doesn’t realize it, but he falls asleep.

***

Liam wakes up and sees the time; 8 o’clock, it’s still early in the morning. His arm is wrapped around Danielle’s waist and her back is against his front. Liam sees Danielle is comfortably warm in Liam’s arm and looks beautiful. She looks so young and calm; her lips, nose, cheek and other defining features look very prominent in her sleep. Liam moves part of Danielle’s hair that is blocking her face to the side of her ear. Danielle starts to move in her sleep and her eyes open. Liam’s face moves closer to Danielle’s and he pecks her on the lip.

 

“Good morning beautiful.” Liam says.

 

“Good morning Handsome” Danielle replies back, pecking Liam on the lips and then bites his bottom lip.

 

“Whoa, too early in the morning, maybe later tonight we can have some more fun” Liam says in a cheeky way and winks at her. Danielle nods and stretches. Liam grabs the controller on the nightstand and turns on the tv. What pops up on the news surprises Liam and Danielle.

 

“Rough night for superstar Harry Styles? Here you can see he is sleeping in front of this ice cream parlor and he doesn’t appear to be waking up any time soon.” The news reporter says. Liam lets out a big sigh and gets out of bed. Danielle lets out a whine, but knows Liam has to go get Harry.

 

“Be safe, ok?” Danielle tells Liam, as she watches him get dressed. She looks at his sculpted back and the muscles he has and it leaves her mind to think about tonight’s plans. Liam grabs his phone, a jacket and pecks Danielle on the lips then leaves the room.

 

~~~

“Omg omg, take a picture of me and him together. Pick a good filter that suits both of our skin tones.” A random girl says, smiling a little too much. She grabs the phone from her friend and posts the picture she recently took with Harry on Instagram. Harry hears a couple of voices a few feet away from him, but he ignores it trying to go back to sleep.

 

“Could you lovely ladies please leave? I am truly sorry if I sound rude, I’m not trying to be rude, but I would greatly appreciate it if you left my friend alone. Thanks!” Liam tells the young girls. The young girls screech and they seems like they’re about to breakdown from all the excitement. Meeting one of the member of One Direction and taking pictures of them is crazy enough, but being able to meet another one of the members is a dream come true. The girls run away from all the excitement leaving the two boys be. The screeching woke up Harry, making him groan.

 

“Wake up prince charming. What were you doing roaming the city and falling asleep at random places?” Liam asks a confused and still sleepy Harry. Harry rubs his eyes trying to remove the sleepiness. He stretches and his eyes widen at his view.

 

“Why am I?” Harry asks, squinting at the sun in his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry about that. Just come with me, let’s get you back to the hotel.” Liam says, grabbing Harry’s arm and lifting him up. Harry obliges and they both get inside the van. Harry greets Paul who is driving the van.

 

“Hi Paul, what brings you here? Aren’t you suppose to be on vacation with your family?” Harry asks. Paul scoffs.   

 

 “Are you kidding me, you boys are a handful. I could never be too far away from you boys; you guys are always up to something.” Paul assures Harry, smiling in the rearview mirror. They finally make it back to the hotel and Liam and Harry both thank Paul and make their way back to their rooms. Liam checks his phone and sees he has a message. He notices the message is from Niall and reads it. _Fuck. What they hell is going on with these boys lately._ Liam thinks to himself.

 

_Liam: What happened Ni, are you ok? Do you want me to meet you at the airport?_

Liam sends the message and he phone vibrates not even after a minute.

 

_Niall:_ _I’ll explain l8r and Yes pls._ _I’ll be at the airport in four hours, thanks._

Liam enters his room and finds Danielle is buttoning up her blouse. She just finishes showering because Liam can smell her hair. Her hair smells very floral and Liam wraps his arms around her waist from behind. He puts his chin on her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek. Danielle turns around and kisses Liam on the lips and smiles.

 

“Hey babe, did you find Harry?” Danielle asks, resting his face on the crook of Liam’s neck.

 

“Yes I did and I just read a message from Niall. Looks like things did not go well between him, Zayn and Perrie. I’m going to go pick Niall up from the airport in a couple of hours. I hope you don’t mind babe.” Liam tells Danielle. Danielle lets out a sigh, but pushes aside her worries.

 

“I’m sorry babe, I honestly don’t mean to waste any of your time, but these things are just popping up and I have to attend to them. I wish these event were not happening so we could spend more time together.” Liam tells Danielle, rubbing his hand up and down his arm. “I’m going to go shower now.” Liam says, kissing Danielle again.

 

“Well let me help you take these clothes off at least,” Danielle says, walking around Liam. She slips Liam shirt off, revealing his abs, she slowly strokes Liam’s biceps. Liam starts to get goosebumps making Danielle giggle. She starts to remove his belt and then unbutton his jeans. She licks her lips, which makes Liam’s eyes widen. He can see the lust filled in her eyes and it’s slowly starting to get to him. He can feel his pants becoming seemingly uncomfortable with the growing bulge. Danielle cups his bulge and it throws Liam off the edge.

 

“Ok, I think you need to take another shower.” Liam says quickly. He picks Danielle up and she wraps her legs around his back, walking over to the bathroom. Liam turns on the shower and drops his pants. His erection rubs on Danielle, making her moan.

 

“Li-Liam. More, please.” Danielle pleas. Liam strips Danielle of her clothes and cups her butt. They both step into the shower, bringing a groan out of both of them from their hot bodies meeting with the warm but still slightly cold water. Liam grabs Danielle’s hands and brings them up, pinning them against the wall. He starts to kiss her and Danielle whimpers; towards the end they are both panting hard. They control their breathing and start cleaning each other; they notice every little details of their bodies. It’s a soothing feeling to both of them, the way the lost amongst each other.

 

***

Niall gets off the plane and goes straight to the bathroom. He goes to the sink and splashes some water on his face trying to calm down his anxiety. Getting off the plane he felt that everybody was watching him and judging him as if they knew what happened yesterday night. He also did not want to see screaming fans, but lately there has not been much of them around. He takes his phone out and dials Liam’s number; Liam picks up on the third ring.

 

“Li, are you here?” Niall says quietly.

 

“Yeah, I’m outside the gate waiting for you. I’ll be here, bye.” Liam says, hanging up his phone. Niall starts to walk looking for his exit, he gets on the elevator and he sees Liam outside the glass doors. Liam opens his arms and Niall walks into his embrace, letting all of his emotions out. Liam starts to walk back to the van with his arm over Niall. Niall explains the wholes situation and what happened, while Liam wrinkles his eyebrows throughout the story.

 

“Niall don’t be too hard on yourself. I know you were trying to protect him, but I don’t think Zayn realizes what he’s doing. You should just let him be and I’m sure he’ll come around and notice his mistakes.” Liam reassures Niall and kisses him on the forehead. Niall lays his head on Liam’s shoulder the whole ride back to the hotel and lets out a sob every so often. Liam realizes something that Niall might not know yet, but he seemed to be mostly hurt when he mentioned the part of Zayn choosing Perrie over him. Liam isn’t exactly sure what that says about Niall and Zayn’s relationship, but he’s sure that both of them need to open their eyes. They make it back to the hotel and Louis is waiting for them outside the hallway .

 

“Nialler!” Louis says excitedly, running up to the blond boy and giving him a tight hug. Liam looks at Louis with wide eyes and shakes his head, Louis knows what Liam is trying to say and he forgets about asking Niall anything.

 

“I’m just going to go to my room and sleep, bye guys.” Niall says quietly that Louis and Liam barely heard what he said. Liam goes up to Louis and wraps his arm around his waist, bringing him closer.

 

“Don’t ask about anything that happened. Obviously Zayn is not back, but don’t worry about that, I’ll handle everything.” Liam whispers into Louis ear. Louis just nods and takes out his phone to text Nick.

 

_Louis: Let’s go shopping dude! Pick me up in 20? :) x_

Louis receives a reply after two minutes

 

_Nick: I was Already on my way. See you in 5 :P_

***

Zayn wakes up to an empty bed and is not surprised. He gets out of bed and goes to the living room to get his bag for clean clothes. He goes to shower and afterwards he texts Perrie.

 

_Zayn: Where are you?_

He doesn’t get a response right away, so he gives up checking his phone and decides to go to a park and smoke. While at the park he has numerous amounts of thoughts running through his mind. A group of skateboarders pass by Zayn and get him out of his daze. When he checks the time an hour has passed and he decides he should text Niall to check up on him.

 

_Zayn: Hi Ni, are you doing fine? Pls respond back to me, I just want to know if you are doing ok or not…_

Zayn doesn’t receive a response and groans in frustration. _Did I really fuck everything up?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy this chapter?
> 
> Did you like the details?
> 
> Should i put more or less details? 
> 
> A couple of announcements:   
> I think i will finishing this story up soon. I'll make it around 14-18 chapters. Sorry if this is heartbreaking news...
> 
> Aside from that, once i finish this story I will start to write two new stories. One will be Larry centric and the other Ziall centric. They will both be AUs; I've been wanting to try writing those for a while now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there are some smutty parts in this story.
> 
> This chapter pretty much focuses how Ziall, Larry, and Narry came to be. I thought you guys would like some "background info"
> 
> Sorry if you expected it to be a continuation of the last chapter. I'll be working on that later this week and maybe some of next week.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Sorry about the long paragraphs, i think they might be hard on the eyes, but i wasn't sure where i could have divided them without it losing connection. Enjoy.

Before Louis and Harry even had a spark between each other, there was Harry and Niall. Harry and Niall had a mutual understanding that it was nothing more than just sex. I scratch your back you scratch mine.

 

“Mm Harry don’t be a fucking a tease,” Niall said panting. The taller boy circling his finger around the blond’s entrance making him moan for more. Niall’s moaning made Harry’s dick twitch, only anticipating to fuck him hard to the point where he won’t be able to walk the next day. Harry flipped Niall so he would lie flat on his stomach on the bed. Viewing Niall from this perspective made Harry lick his lips every time, kissing his neck and running his hands down his spine to his bum. Trailing kisses and love bites, as he got closer to the blond’s bum. Seeing the bruised and reddened was such an attractive look on Niall’s pale skin. It was like his body was screaming _yours_. Harry would go down and spread Niall’s ass, giving him one lick and stopping so he could he Niall moan and beg for more. He loved hearing Niall beg and beg until he could see the obvious embarrassment in his face. He would continue using his tongue against Niall’s hole, making Niall raise his ass in the air and try pushing his ass against Harry’s face. Harry would spank Niall, leaving a red handprint on one of his ass cheeks. Niall’s body would start to shake and feel weak under the consistent touch of Harry. After all the teasing, Harry was bone hard and ready to fuck Niall. “Pass me a condom and lube” Harry said, pressing his body against Niall, blowing into Niall’s neck and rubbing his cock between his ass. Niall would threw his head back in bliss and bit his bottom lip. Once he gained consciousness, he opened the cabinet and passed Harry a condom and lube. He flipped onto his back and watched Harry roll the condom on and lube himself, applying some lube to his fingers as well to prepare his hole. Harry lined himself up to Niall’s hole and pushed in slowly. Niall winced, closing his eyes at the feeling. Once Harry has the head of his cock in, he let Niall adjust. Niall grabbed Harry’s butt and pulled him closer, signaling Harry to thrust more. Harry continued to thrust in more until he was completely in. Niall bit his bottom lip at the feeling of pain and pleasure combined together. Niall let out his breath that he didn’t know he was holding and said, “Move.” Harry started to thrust in and out, Niall throwing his head back into the pillow and his eyes closed. Harry groaned at the tightness of Niall’s hole, thrusting in harder each time. Harry finally found that spot that made Niall go over the edge with enough thrusting. Harry knew he found the spot once Niall started whimpering and trying to create more friction by moving his body against Harry’s. “Oh Ha- harder Harry.” Harry hit Niall’s prostate a few more times, making Niall’s cum all over his and Harry’s chest. Harry was not far behind, while Niall’s hole started to clench when he reached his orgasm, making Harry moan loudly at the tight fit and releasing himself. Harry pulled out, making Niall groan at the empty feeling and he laid next to Niall on the bed. Niall curled up against Harry’s chest as Harry ruffled the Irish boy’s hair with his nose, smelling his scent. There was nothing more to it than this; if Niall was lucky, Harry would cuddle with him. When Harry would cuddle with Niall, he would tightly hold the blond to his chest and eventually let go later on during the night. When morning came it was no surprise that Harry would not be there when Niall woke up.

 

They shared blowjobs in the bathroom during breaks or after interviews, long, hard, sex after shows, quickies whenever they had little spare time. Whatever you can think of, they probably did. What Harry and Niall had going was completely fine for the first few months until Niall started to think about things. He wanted more, he wanted to be more that what he was, and he wanted to be known as more to not only himself but to Harry. Niall noticed he started to have feelings when one night, Harry and Niall were about to go fuck and Niall felt nervous being naked on bed as Harry’s eyes raped his pale body. Niall wanted the sex to be more romantic than the usual fucking. Then when he was about to reach his orgasm, he was moaning Harry’s name in a way that he’s never done before. It had more meaning to it than Harry would know. At that point, Niall knew he needed and wanted more from Harry.

 

Unfortunately Harry did not feel the same at all. Harry had no clue that Niall was starting to catch feelings for him, which made things worse for Niall. Niall had to deal with an oblivious Harry, random butterflies, and the fact that from what him and Harry shared was never going to be anything more than just sex. A truce of _Friends with Benefits_. This thought made Niall’s heart sink and burst into tears almost every time. “What’s wrong” Harry would always ask, but Niall would shrug it off and tell him it was nothing, he was just missing his family and friends back home, which was partially true, but is not what made Niall cry.

 

He knew it was all over for him when Harry and Louis started to flirt, which made Niall outrageously jealous. In Niall’s mind he knew what Harry and him shared was nothing but sex and no commitment, but his heart was dying for more. _More._ That thought struck Niall and if he wanted more he would have to go through drastic measure, but there’s no way he would be able to separate Louis and Harry, It seemed friendly and innocent at first, seeing Harry and Louis flirting, spending time together and rough playing, but it would lead them to something serious later on. Niall would cry at night, the days when Harry would talk to Niall about Louis. The light from Niall’s eyes would dim and his expression would show annoyance or sadness, but Harry never seemed to notice or say anything about it. Niall would just try to pretend it did not bother him and smile and tell Harry that he’s glad he is talking to someone, but Niall never told Harry that what Harry was doing was hurting him. Niall saw the effects Louis had on Harry, making Harry eyes brighten up, and smile, showing his dimples, and how Louis would pinch Harry’s cheeks and Harry would try to bite his hand in defense. Harry and Louis would get close to each other where you could see the sexual tension and the joy they brought out of each other. This is what happened to Niall when he was with Harry, and now it was happening to Harry, but with Louis.

 

As Harry and Niall were becoming a bit distant, Zayn was also starting to have trubles. He started to go through some troubles with his relationship with Perrie. This was an opportunity for Niall to get his mind off of Harry and keep busy. Niall was not only helping Zayn for his own emotional needs, but because he honestly felt bad for Zayn, seeing him distressed and on the verge of tears at times. Zayn never cries in front of anybody, so seeing him well up with tears was heart striking and in a way Niall could relate to what Zayn was dealing with. As Zayn’s relationship was crumbling, Niall would spend more time with Zayn but still keep an eye out for Harry. Niall would not notice, but he was setting himself up for doom, keeping his feelings for Harry strong. The first time Zayn saw Niall crying was on the tour bus in his bed with the curtains closed. The rest of the boys were outside playing football, but Zayn went inside to grab a bottle of water and he heard some sniffling and sobs. He went to check out what was going on and saw the curtain covering Niall’s bed. He moved it out the way and saw Niall sobbing into his pillow. Niall looked at Zayn with tears streaming down his cheek and Zayn frowned. “What’s wrong Ni?” Zayn asked while wiping some of Niall’s tears with his thumb. Niall just nodded and continued to cry and Zayn climbed onto the small bed having barely any room between the two boys. Zayn held Niall, caressing his back until he stopped crying. Once Niall found his composure, Zayn asked if Niall was ok and saw that the younger boy was about to cry again. Niall took a couple of deep breaths and confessed everything that he felt for Harry and what Harry and him shared. Zayn just held Niall tighter, feeling sympathy for the blond. He looked at Niall and saw his face and how it showed that he had been crying, but he still looked beautiful to Zayn. At this point Zayn felt something for Niall that would not think he would feel towards the blond. Zayn was not even clear if he liked guys or not, he did find some guys to be very attractive, but he never tried anything with a guy except a couple of slaps on the butt and some affectionate gestures like a kiss on the cheek or tight hugs and even then that was only within the group. As time passed on Zayn’s relationship was in a rut and soon ended, which put him through a rough time. Zayn was not depressed, but he was pretty close. He would become isolated with the exception of Niall and become quieter than he already was. Niall was the only one who stood by Zayn’s side the whole time while Zayn would try to get over Perrie. As annoying as Zayn believed he was to Niall, Niall never complained about Zayn’s constant crying or needy attention for him. They even shared silent moments, which Zayn enjoyed, but Perrie always complained it was boring. Niall always let Zayn cry on his shoulder or let him crawl into his bed in the middle of the night when he felt lonely or needed to cuddle and he could tell when Zayn was having a bad day without him publicly showing it. This is what made Zayn start falling in love with Niall; how willingly caring he was for the raven haired boy, how he tolerated him and how they shared common things, but also had differences but did not let them get in the way.

 

One time Zayn found himself thinking about Niall sexually and got a boner. He went to take a shower to handle it. The hot water falling all over his body and he would start to touch him self, rubbing his abs and pinching his nipples. He would slowly stroke his length and try to steady his breathing and quietly moaning to himself. Every time he got close to his release, erotic images of Niall would pop into his mind and he would let it all goes at that moment. The idea of Niall’s pink lips around his dick, ruffled messy hair, him penetrating Niall and how tight the blond boy would be; everything about Niall was cute and Zayn wanted every inch of him one way or another.

 

Zayn eventually found the courage to tell Niall that he was bi-curious. Niall did not react much to this piece of info except that he was proud of Zayn being able to admit it. Zayn told Niall that he wanted to tell the other boys, but was scared because he’s always been seen as the tough Bradford bad boy and being bi-curious might be a shocking surprise. Niall did not think they boys would say much about as 3/5 of them, including himself, are already into guys. Niall help Zayn gain some confidence to tell the boys and as Niall predicted, the boys congratulated Zayn and said they were glad that Zayn was able to admit this not only to them but also to himself.

 

 Niall was like Zayn’s other half or Zayn would like to believe that. If not then that was fine as well, but Niall was someone magical and created fireworks inside Zayn’s mind. One reason Zayn decided not to make a move on Niall is because he did not wan to take advantage of him. He knew Niall was having a rough time dealing with _Larry_ and he did not want to make Niall think he was using him in the fragile state he was in. Sure it would probably be easier to win Niall over this way, but Zayn wanted to put effort into making Niall his and not taking advantage of him. Yeah Zayn was still dealing with Perrie and getting over her, but when he was with Niall all his troubles went away. Zayn likes to think that Niall could be the one he would be with till the end. He has had thought of that when he was with Perrie, but never spent too much time thinking about, saying he’d rather just _go with the flow_. But with Niall he would constantly think about their future and where they would end up together; getting married, adopting a kid or two, and going through their struggles together, through thick and thin. _Till death do us part._

 

Zayn decided if he stuck around Niall long enough that maybe Niall would start to have feeling for him in return, hoping his plan would work eventually. Little did he know how much emotional pain this plan of his would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy it? :D
> 
> I felt a bit iffy about this chapter, but i thought it would suffice for the time being.
> 
> Happy birthday to me... haha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um wow, it has been a while since i last updated this story. Sorry guys, i lost most of my motivation for this story and it's hard to push myself to continue where i left off. I'll try to make up for it with the next few chapters. I honestly think me going hiatus has improved how i am as a writer. 
> 
> Reminder: *** - change in point of view

Once Zayn realized that Niall was not going to respond any time soon, he became frustrated. He never got the chance to explain himself and now Niall was mad at him. He decided to head back over to Perrie’s place and when he entered, he saw that Perrie was laying on the couch watching some movie on Netflix.

“Hey, what you up to Pez?”

“Hey, I’m watching some movie on Netflix, want to join me?” Zayn answered her by sitting next to her, but the feeling inside of him was bothering him. It was like his instincts kicked it and needed to know what was going on.

“Tell me the truth.” Zayn said in a low, soft tone. Perrie looked at him confused and was not sure what he talking about.

“What do you mean?”  Perrie asked, slightly tilting her head.

Zayn pointed a finger between the two of them. “I want to know the truth, this ‘us.’ Where do you think we’d be in the future or am I just someone who spices your life up for a while and when you get bored, you throw them to the curb?

“What do you mean? I don’t understand, why are you even such a question as that?

“Well, when I flew out over here and had the conversation near the café, you told me that you wanted a relationship with a future and big plans and out of nowhere you changed your mind without explaining yourself.”

“Do you want to the truth? Fine, I’ll give you the truth. I left you long time ago because I had needs, needs that were not being fulfilled. Instead of trying to put you and me through misery, I had to end with you. I didn’t completely want to end it, but I did it not just for me, but for you too. How did you think I felt when you were gone for such long periods of time? I wanted someone that I could hold, someone that I could spend some of my personal time with, someone who could be there for me when I needed them. The negative media attention I got and had to put up with all for you. I couldn’t handle it much longer. Zayn, don't you see what I mean? You never even found out about how I felt about all of this from me. You heard it from someone else! How was our relationship suppose to last if our communication was lacking? Our relationship pretty much ended before it could even start.” Perrie said, hiding her face into her hands.

“Before everything happen I asked you if you knew what you were getting yourself into; you told me you understood that and was willing to go through all of it. You can’t blame all of this on me because you were just as busy as I was. You don’t think I felt the same way? Well here’s a head up, I had to deal with the same exact things you did as well, and I even tried to make things work out towards the end, but you didn’t want to make the effort. Stop trying to blame all of this on me. You don't even know the emotional pain you had put me through. I became depressed and not only did it affect me, but It also affected my career and the boys.” Zayn said, pacing back and forth in the living room.

“I- I didn’t know… You never told me anything. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say about that. I never knew you felt that way and I never meant for you to end up in a position like that." Perrie told Zayn as she looked up with watery eyes. Zayn stopped pacing and stood in front of Perrie. They both drop their heads looking at the floor, staying silent for a couple of minutes trying to think of what to say. The feeling Zayn felt not long ago had dissipated.

"Don't be sorry, it’s too late for sorry, the boys helped me out during that rough patch of time, which was very fortunate for me. I just wished things were different. I’m not sure if I mean for what happened between us or the fame that follows us, but I just wish things were different."

"But if things were different then we would have never met each other. Zayn, it’s time to let go of the past, it’s been holding you back for a while. I wasn’t exactly the happiest person after the break-up. I had to deal with it too, but I’ve been talking to new people and I am finally happy again. I didn't want to be like a caged bird that is denied it's freedom, I wanted to spread my wings and soar with the wind and our relationship wouldn't let me soar." After hearing this, it hit Zayn and he knew exactly how she felt. He touched the wings hidden under his shirt and it all made sense.

“You’re right, at this point we are far too late to continue what we had.” Zayn reached his hand to Perrie’s face and caressed her cheek.

“I never stopped loving you, but our relationship wasn’t going anywhere. Our schedules and lives would never work; either you were on tour or promoting; if not then I was doing that. It was for the best you know.” Perrie said, she looked into Zayn’s glimmering hazel eyes and in that moment something ignited between them. 

“I know…” Zayn said quietly, but loud enough that Perrie was able to hear him. Perrie bit her lips, making Zayn stare at them.

Perrie looked up at Zayn and all the good memories they had together hit both of them. “One last time” Perrie said and Zayn closed the gap between them connecting their lips. Her soft lips against Zayn’s, the familiar scent of each other and after a few seconds they move apart from each other.

“You know you should go back with the boys and apologize to Niall. He seemed to have taken everything pretty hard…” Perrie said, laughing awkwardly. “If I wasn’t mistaken, I think he might have overreacted and there are only a few reasons why he would overreact the way he did,” Perrie said, poking Zayn on the chest and winking at him. Zayn smirked and started to have a warm feeling all over his body. Zayn hoped what Perrie was trying to say was true, this was the only lead he had going for him. Chasing that blond boy has been troublesome, but maybe all the hard effort might be worth it.

 

“This is goodbye, isn’t it?” Zayn said looking down not wanting to see her face as she responded.

“Don’t say that, we can still be friends and you can always call or text me if you’d like. Just because we won’t be together doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.” Perrie grabbed Zayn’s chin and lifted his face. She moved her hand to his shoulder and patted him on the shoulder. “It good to finally have some closure between us, I think we both needed.” Perrie said, giving Zayn a sympathetic smile

He laughed and hugged Perrie in an awkward way, but Perrie wrapped her arms around Zayn’s waist embracing him even more. Zayn gathered his belongings and left Perrie’s place. At this point Zayn felt things were going to lighten up. Zayn was on the plane when he felt a vibration in his pants. He hoped it’s from Niall, but as soon as he saw whom it was from he frowned.

**Liam** : _Hey mate, I’m checking up on you to see if everything is fine._

**Zayn _:_** _Yeah I’m fine. Tell Niall and the others that I’m coming back. I’ll be there in a couple of hours._

**Liam:** _What happened? I heard you weren’t coming back. What made you change your mind?_

**Zayn** _: Don’t worry about, I’ve been such a dick to Niall lately and if I have been a dick to you then I’m sorry. Tell Niall that I want to speak with him when I arrive at the hotel._

**Liam:** _Sorry to break it to you, but Niall doesn’t want to see or talk to you. Not for a while at least._

Zayn rolled his eyes. He knew he would need to do some kissing up before Niall would open his ears to him.

***

 

It’s cold outside and Harry was just randomly walking around a park nearby the hotel. He seemed to be lost, confused, hurt, and just sad. You could see in his eyes that he was tired and had not slept well the past few days. He couldn’t even think straight because the only thing that had been running through his mind had been Louis. Harry laid down on the grass and decided to watch the clouds pass by with the sunset. It was surprising that it was early December and it’s has not snowed at all. Harry wanted some snow, especially with Christmas and New Year’s coming up. He always visited the family on the holidays and he would have snowball fights with the family and he would always have failed attempts at making a snowman. Then it hit him, Louis wouldn’t be able to celebrate it with him the way things were going now.

When it became dark, Harry got up and started to head back to the hotel. He stopped when he saw Louis at the doors of the hotel. Louis had his arms wrapped around his waist, shivering and was staring right at him. He didn’t move until he saw Louis send him a faint smile. He hesitated to walk to him at first, but something told him to walk up to Louis. They kept a safe distance between them because it has been a while since they have been close to each other and neither of them was sure if it would be ok to touch each other. The stood facing each other, looking into each other’s eyes, the way they stared at each other was like they were trying to apologize for everything that has happened. His luscious emerald eyes stared into the cool blue icy eyes of the one who has be on his mind constantly for the past couple of days. They had so many things to say to one another but decided not to say a word for the sakes of keeping the peace between them. This isn’t what they wanted. Harry moved closer to Louis, and lifted his arms to show Louis that he was going to hug him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and they both tensed at first, but after the first few seconds, they relaxed. Those strong arms of Harry always made Louis feel safe and kept him warm. Louis pressed his head again Harry chest then looked up at Harry. Their lips were centimeters away, it had been a while since they last kissed and suddenly it started to snow a bit. Harry smiled and brought the smaller boy closer to him with his hands right above his bum. Their lips were going to meet, but then Harry felt his surroundings become blurry. He tried to draw his focus on this moment with Louis, but couldn’t and he his eyes opened. He realized it was a dream and let out a loud sigh, as he ran his fingers through his hair. He felt drool on his pillow and threw it across the room. “It felt so fucking real. Maybe if I go back to sleep it’ll come back.” Harry said to no one in particular. He knew if he went back to sleep that his dream would not come back at all. He wondered what Louis has been up to, so he went to Louis’ contact “Boobear <3” and contemplated if he should text him or not. _Would he answer?_ Harry decided it would best to not text him and to give the boy some time to himself. Maybe what Louis was doing was a good thing. Maybe they did need some time apart. 

Harry dialed the hotel’s room service number and asked for breakfast to be delivered to his room. While the food was being delivered to room, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. In a matter of a few minutes room service was knocked on Harry’s door and Harry opened the door. He saw one of the hotel’s employees swatting Niall hand away from the trays of food and Harry gave Niall a glare. Harry thanked the employee and signaled for Niall to enter the room.

 

“Yes, Niall, you can some of the food. But don’t eat it all! Remember this food was suppose to be all for me.” Harry looked at Niall, but Niall didn’t seem to pay attention as he was too focused, wondering at what he should eat first. There was pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, toast, oatmeal, bacon, some strawberries, a banana, granola, yogurt, and orange juice and other breakfast items.

Niall and Harry sat on Harry’s bed eating as they tried to catch up on what’s been happening in each other’s lives.

“So not a word from Louis at all?” Harry nodded at Niall question, which made Niall’s give Harry a look with his eyebrow. It was pretty ridiculous how Harry and Louis were still acting. 

“I did nothing wrong mate, Louis is just being stubborn as he usually is. I’m sure he’ll come around though. And if he doesn’t… Well let’s not worry about that and hope that will not be the case.” Niall could see the life die out a little in Harry’s eyes. He could see how much the boy has changed; the bags and dark circles under his eyes were starting to become very noticeable. Niall inched closer to Harry and gave him a friendly shove. “You’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Niall inched even closer to Harry face and the tension started to rise. Harry’s mind started to race along with his pulse. _What the fuck is he doing. Oh dear God please don’t be trying to kiss me_.

 “So yeah, what’s been going on with you?” Harry asked, turning his face away from Niall’s. Niall pouted and then he eyes dropped to his food and he picked at his eggs with his fork.

 “Well, Zayn is off with Perrie again and I tried stopping him but he just told me to leave. He chose her over me. Don’t get me wrong, I understand that he loves or loved her, but he knew better than to go back to her. He’s texted me a couple of times but I’ve been ignoring him.” Niall says, his express seems emotionless, which worries Harry a bit since he’s usually a smiley leprechaun. Harry tries to change the subject a bit to change the mood.

“I see. Well another thing, this has to involve more with YOU. So why have you been so… Clingy? Hmm clingy is not the word, but very touchy and affectionate with me? I don’t want to sound mean, but it has been bothering me a bit. Don’t try to take offense to it though mate, I love you and all, but you seem to be acting different around me” Harry said. Niall’s eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth to say something, but he closed his mouth to think about what he should say.

“You know when you like someone and you have expectations; expectations that sometimes may be too high, but you don’t care if the person you like can meet your expectations or not, but you know you just want to be with them?  You start to fall for them because they seem perfect in every way you could imagine even when they manage to make mistakes, that when you look at them, all of your problems just seem to melt away, but at the end of the day you two are nothing more than just friends. Even if you want more from them, they won’t and can’t because they have yet to notice that you like them. Do you know what I’m trying to say?” Niall said, looking away from Harry’s gaze, scared to have any eye contact. 

“Niall, do you like me?” Niall tensed up but then nodded. “I’m not sure. I think I might. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” Niall dropped his face into his hands hiding his embarrassment.

“Why didn’t you tell me before? Was this when we had our little arrangement?” Harry looked at Niall. Niall nodded not removing his hands from his face. He did not want Harry to see the embarrassment in his cheeks.

“Well I never really thought of you as more than a friend, but this surprises me a bit. I’m sorry if I misled you or did anything that made you think otherwise. I honestly never noticed…” Harry rubbed Niall, which made he finally look up.

“Well I didn’t know what to say when we already had our agreement. We both said it was to be nothing more than just sex and then Louis came into the picture. See why now? I guess in the end it worked in your favor, but could you ever see me with you?” Harry was not excepting the question Niall had just asked him.

“I- I honestly never did. I never once did see myself with you. I mean sure I love you and we have our bonding moments, but nothing too serious that made me see myself with you. I’m sor-“ Harry was cut off by Niall before he could apologize to him.

“Don’t be sorry for something that you mean. Yeah sure it is a bit of a bummer, but I’m not going to hold it against you and my feelings aren’t as strong as they were before.  I’m just glad I was able to get this out the way, Y’know? This has been eating at me for quite some time.” Niall looked at Harry and saw Harry giving him a sympathetic smile. Harry leaned in and gave Niall a hug making the Irish boy feel somewhat better.

***

 

“Does this tank top look nice on me?” Louis said, checking himself out in the mirror then walked out of the fitting room to show Nick.

“Not bad Tommo, I did not even think you had muscles. Look at you, flex for me!” Nick said jokingly.

Louis just waved him off and ignored his request. He tried on a few more articles of clothing and took what he liked to the cashier. Louis walked out, carrying more than enough bags, so Nick offered to help carry some of his bags.

“Do you think a whole new wardrobe was necessary? You just needed to buy some new clothes that would make Harry get on his knees and beg for you to take him back. Not buy out a store.” Nick said, grinning at Louis.

“What, can’t I treat myself from time to time? Ha, don’t mind me, worry more about yourself.” Louis told Nick, giving him a quick shove. Nick and Louis spent a few more hours together until they decided to call it day. As it has been usually, Nick dropped Louis off at the hotel and they parted their ways. It was still afternoon, so Louis decided to take his things back to his room and spend some time with some of the boys if they were around.

He left his room and saw Niall leaving Harry’s room. Louis froze and his didn’t know if he should say something to Niall or just pretend he didn’t see him. He let out a gasp of breath made his move. _Don’t be a bitch, Lou, this is what got you into this predicament in the first place, right? You need to let shit go and the first step should be to apologize to Niall._ Louis eyes widen at the last thought, things have been a bit shaky between everybody, but it was the least he could do. Niall spotted Louis and he started to head the other way, but then he stopped when he heard Louis calling for him. Niall tensed up and his palm started to get sweaty, he really does not want to deal with Louis’ sass at the moment.

“Niall! Niall just please hear me out.”

“What Louis? If you’re going to yell at me or start an argument then I don’t have time to listen to you.” Louis was offended, but nonetheless he still carried on.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry” Louis said in barely a whisper.

“What was that?” Niall said. Niall knew what he said, but moments like these when Louis is trying to apologize were rare. Niall was going to squeeze every ounce of joy he could out of this.

“I said I was sorry! I’m sorry for being an ass, I didn’t want things to be the way they are now, but I’m sorry. I know I blew things out of proportion but that’s just how I am sometimes and I won’t mind if you’re still mad at me, but just forgive me.”

Louis expected Niall to say something in return, but in return the Irish lad ambushed him a hug, which threw him off balance and made them both fall to the floor.

“I was never mad at you Lou. I know how you tend to get. Trust me, all of the boys do.  You just need to learn how to handle it better for Christ sakes.”  Niall said, rubbing his cheek against Louis’ cheek.

“Get off me, you’re not a damn cat.” Louis teased, making the blond laugh. “Oh and Niall, don’t worry too much about Zayn. I’m sure he will be fine.” Niall rolled his eyes and refused to say anything about that topic. Louis brought Niall in for a tighter hug and then they loosened up. Both of them were on their backs lying on the floor too lazy to get up.

“You know that you shouldn’t only be apologizing to me.” Niall stated. Louis knew who Niall was talking about.

“Shut up, I’m working on how I will do that.” Louis squinted his eyes, wondering what he should do.

“Just tell him you’re sorry. You know Harry isn’t one to stay mad for long and when you think about it, what does he have to be mad about? You were the one getting mad, so…”

“Shush, I didn’t ask for your help blondie.” Louis shoved Niall on the shoulder. They finally got up from the floor, hugged, and departed their ways. Neither of the boys knew that Liam and Harry were eavesdropping on them the whole time. The two were making quite the ruckus outside the rooms, which could only make the two lads curious as to what was going on.

*** 

Liam removed his ear from the door and went back to his bed where Danielle waited for him.

“What was going on babe?” Danielle sat up on the bed and looked at Liam.

“Oh that was just Niall and Louis playing around.”

“So they’re talking again now, that’s nice. What about Louis and Harry?”

“Not a word to each other, but what do you expect dear, it is Louis we are talking about.” Liam got in bed with Danielle and laid his head on her shoulder.

“Do you have anything in mind that you want to do today?” Liam faced Danielle and waited for her response.

“I honestly don’t know babe. How about we go grab something to eat or make a picnic?” Danielle waited to hear Liam’s approval. Liam’s smiled and linked his hand with Danielle’s.

“That sounds like a good idea to me dear” Liam kissed Danielle on the forehead. Do you want to get produce for our picnic or buy something from a restaurant?” Danielle would’ve gone to buy groceries, but she didn’t feel like thinking about what they should make or what they needed, she had other things going through her mind. Liam and Danielle headed to a Chinese restaurant and ordered take out.

They sat on a bench enjoying their picnic, while watching people ice skating on the nearby lake. It was a beautiful scenery, the happy couples and children, laughing and enjoying themselves; the sun was out during their visit, which provided some warmth. Liam kept his arms around Danielle to keep her warm, but the time flew by quickly and they wanted to leave to prevent from getting sick.

During the time at the park, Liam felt as if Danielle seemed tensed, but he wasn’t sure what the problem was and he didn’t want to make matters worse by asking. Liam knows that Danielle is a strong woman, so he was sure whatever she was thinking, she’d be able to handle it on her own.

The day was soon coming to end, which worried Liam a bit because Danielle would be taking her flight back home the next day, while him and the boys were stuck there for a couple of more days.  He was going to miss her, but he figured he needed to spend more time with the boys and see how everything is going, maybe even patch things up between everybody.

***

Harry couldn't help but smile at what he heard during Niall and Louis' conversation. Harry knew he didn't do anything wrong, but he did blame himself a bit. He knew Louis is the jealous protective type, but Louis could at least loosen up a bit. _Geez_.  He remembers when they first became official and how he was playing with Niall ears and that same night Louis gave him a speech about what he did "wrong." Harry just laughed and knew Louis was jealous, but he didn't want to tell Louis that or he would make some excuse up and try to blame harry for something he didn't do. At least Harry didn't have to worry about him and Louis anymore, but he did wish Louis would hurry the fuck up already and stop acting like a child. Harry just wanted to know that Louis would at least try to open up to new things even if they were uncomfortable. He didn’t care if Louis went through with his promises, but as long as he showed the effort to keep the spark between them alive, then he knew things between them could last. That's why he got mad the day of the awards show when Louis did want to come out. He didn't care if Louis did tell the world about their relationship, he just wanted to know that Louis would at least consider such an idea just for Harry. If nothing else, then how would they last if Louis never compromised?

Harry put on his boots, his black skinnies, his coat and tied a scarf around his neck. Now it officially started to feel like December, the only thing left was for the snow to appear, but nothing yet. Hopefully there would be some before the holidays. Harry took his phone out of his pants and googled for the closest tattoo shop. He reached the tattoo parlor and it was named Pierced Arts and Designs. The same one Louis had gone to with Nick. Harry walked in, was greeted by the tattoo artist and asked what he wanted. He already knew what he wanted to get. A butterfly. People might not like it and some might even say it’s gay, but to Harry, it had a meaning. Butterflies are peaceful, graceful creatures, they are very beautiful and the sad part to it is that they'll never be able to see how beautiful they are. Just like how butterflies grow up, being an "ugly" caterpillar, they eventually grow up to be a beautiful butterfly. Butterflies can be tricky to catch by hand, but once you finally do catch them, you never want to let them go. In some ways a butterfly remind him of Louis. To Harry, Louis was always beautiful, other people thought he was ugly, but once he blossomed, those people might have dropped dead seeing how much he's changed. Harry stuck with Louis before the changes and he loved Louis every step of the way. Louis was his other half, even if they never fit perfect like puzzle pieces at certain times. He never wanted to let Louis go; people like him were rare to find and you'd be stupid enough to let someone like that go. Harry sighed and just laughed, this was something he would keep to himself, not even Louis would find out his intentions for this particular tattoo. Harry got comfortable and waited while the tattoo artist prepared his materials. Knowing that this tattoo would take a while, he made casual conversation with the tattoo artist and fought through some of the pain.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't update this too often, i'm trying to focus on my senior year; maintaing an A in every class, college applications, etc...
> 
> But i do think the next few chapters you guys will enjoy.
> 
> Oh and if you're a Larry shipper, check out my new story and tell me what you think? :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I'll make the next chapter more lengthy.
> 
> I have read over this but not recently, so there might be errors. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Niall thought he was having a pretty decent day, especially with an unexpected apology from Louis. Also having had that discussion with Harry, he felt as if someone removed the weight of the world off of his shoulders. In fact, he felt as if any feelings he had towards Harry had dissipated for the most part. Sure there would always be that piece of him that would still like Harry because of what they had in the past, but he would be able to manage his feelings. What really was bothering Niall was what happened at Perrie's house. A strange feeling he didn't think he would be feeling for a while. Niall just pushed it to the back of his mind, trying to ignore any idea that might make him go insane or jump to conclusions that would make no sense. 

Niall was located in the game room of the hotel, somewhere nobody would really think he would be at and the kids wouldn't notice who he is with the room having dim lighting and the kids would be too focused on playing their games and trying to win tickets. Niall took his laptop out of its case and he found a spot in a corner where there were beanbags that he could sit on. The first thing he did was get on tumblr and searched tags relating to him and the boys. Some of the things he found were funny, cute, obscene, out of line, and in some cases a little too delusional for anybody's mind. He stopped scrolling when he saw pictures of Zayn and Perrie together; the pictures were from the day they were together, which made Niall rolled his eyes at the thought of them. No surprise, some of the photos were of low quality. _Get a proper job you dicks_. Then there was that feeling again that Niall had felt when everything went down at Perrie's place. This was such an unusual feeling for Niall, he still yet to figure out this feeling. His eyes blazed and his eyebrows furrowed at the images. He's never felt this feeling before and how strong it was worried him a bit. 

He shut his laptop and started to tap his finger on his chin. Maybe he should just let Zayn be happy with Perrie. If he made the decision to be with her then there must be a logical reason for him to do that. _Hm, strange how Zayn never mentioned anything to me about him flying out to see Perrie or getting back with Perrie. I thought he trusted me with everything. I guess not._  Niall got up from the beanbag and looked for the exit. He walked towards the exit and was heading back to his room. 

Passing through the main hall of the entrance, he saw Zayn outside of the doors and he wasn't with Perrie. Niall scrammed to elevator hoping Zayn didn’t spot him. The elevator doors opened and Niall walked in pressing any and multiple buttons to rush the elevator doors to close. The doors closed and he let out his breath, relieved that he didn't have to deal with Zayn. He knew he would have to confront Zayn sooner or later, but he was not ready to do it now. Niall pressed about twenty different floor buttons and his eyes widen. This ride might take a little longer than usual. He just hugged his laptop case and fell against the wall of the elevator trying to hide his flustered face. _What the fuck am I doing? Seriously though, what has gotten into me._

*~*~*

_Should I find him or call it day?_ Zayn thought to himself as he stood between the doors of the hotel. He scaned the grand hall and the pillars that align up to the front counter. Then he saw a small figures running through the hall and he starts to laugh because it reminded him of the leprechaun, but he figured it can't be him. Nialler is probably be eating somewhere in this building or holding room service hostage. He lifted his bag into his shoulder and went to the elevator. He stood there for a while and became frustrated at how long it's taking for the elevator to come and there was no way he was going to climb those stairs. “Hell no! Fuck those stairs” He sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his arms behind him. He sat there for about three minutes and the elevator finally came. He got up, dusted off his jeans and entered the elevator. _Ding._ Zayn got off the elevator and grabbed his key card out of his bag. He slipped the card and it unlocked the door. He dropped he things off and left his room. He did not want to stay in his room bored. He was not exactly sure what he was going to do, but he certainly was not going to stay indoors doing nothing. (Italicize _Lets see what this town has to offer_. 

Zayn found himself in a tattoo parlor and towards the back he saw Harry putting on his shirt. He walked up to Harry to greeted him.

"Vas happenin' mate?"

"Just got another tattoo... Obviously haha"

"Nice nice. Have talked to Louis yet?"

"Nope. I'm going to let him worry about that. I did not do anything wrong, so.... Yeah." 

"Well you know that stubborn ass of his is going to take his time before he says anything"

"Yeah I know, but he's my stubborn ass and if anything, I'm sure he'll come around,” Harry said, winking at Zayn and patting his hand on Zayn's shoulder.

"Alright, whatever you say Haz babe" Zayn winked back, mocking Harry by calling him Haz. Louis usually was the only person who called him Haz, but the other boys liked to make fun of Harry for that. He left the tattoo parlor and headed back to the hotel.

Zayn looked around to see if there was anybody working and he saw no one.

"I'll be there in a minute, sorry for the wait, please bear with me." Zayn heard from behind the curtains from the back doorway. He started to tapped his fingers on the counter near him trying to make a beat. Zayn still hadn't decided what he wanted to get, but he figured it might as well go between his wings he had gotten not too long ago. He wanted it to have a sex appeal to it and where it would grab everybody's attention. 

The tattoo artists came in the room and as soon as he saw Zayn, he froze. The guy had never met another man that looked flawless, but there was Zayn. He thought Zayn was pretty hot to the point where it should be illegal. He could feel his hands staring to be shaky. He bit his lips and his cheeks were becoming warm and probably noticeably red, if so, Zayn didn't mention anything about it. It felt like an eternity, but only fifteen seconds had passed until Zayn cleared his throat. 

"Sorry it’s been a long day. Do you have anything in mind that you want?" At that moment, Zayn knew what he wanted. After seeing the guy biting his lips, he wanted to get lips tattooed. Lips would seem kind of a weird tattoo to get, but Zayn did want to get something that had sex appeal and to him, lips are sexy. It’s one of his favorite parts of the body. 

His favorite lips were Niall's. Niall's lips were vivid hot pink and at times they would appear to be a faded pink. He would stare at Niall's lips during interviews and watch the way they would move as he talked. At times he would imagine Niall's lips against his lips, leaving love bites- this was not the place for him continue thinking about Niall.

"Have you ever tattooed lips on anybody?"

"Lips? I have, but it's been a while since I last did lips. I could make a couple of sketches if you’d like. I’m closing early today to attend some errands, it would be best if you came back tomorrow, does that sounds fine?"

"Sure, could you send me images of the sketches you make?" 

"Yeah, no problem. Just go on the parlor's website and the email is on there. Shoot me an email to check on the progress."

"Gotcha. I appreciate it. Can I get your name?"

"Jake. The name's Jake. I should probably wear a name tag now that you mention it. Hm, funny that nobody has ever said anything."

Zayn waved his goodbye and left. Jake plopped down on the seat that he was not long ago sitting on, "Gosh was that boy beautiful, who the fuck is he? I need to get his number next time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to continue this story? I will if you want me to, but as i have mentioned before that I am busy with this being my last year of high school and won't update too often.


End file.
